Chosen
by ManWithAnImagination
Summary: I thought my final goal was to defeat Red; but never have I been so wrong. Now my best friend and I find ourselves on a journey to find the rest of them; the ones who obtained a special power, just like us. With a new threat arising, Red, Lyra and I must band with 15 of the other Chosen all around the world to fight the greatest force of evil none of us had ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen

Chapter 1

Mt. Silver

"Are you sure this is where he'll be?" Lyra asked, "A bit extreme to be living in a mountain if you ask me."

"Professor Oak said he would," I replied, "Besides, it's not like he actually _lives_ on the mountain. During winter, the temperature can get below 0; thank goodness for summer."

My best friend and I have been climbing Mt. Silver for almost a day now. After winning the Pokemon League, Professor Oak had come to me to tell me about the legendary Trainer who hadn't been seen for almost 2 years. Not even his mother had seen him since he took down Team Rocket back in the Kanto region.

"Ethan, "Oak had said, "Your skills have shown me that you are ready for the greatest fight of your life. There is trainer in Mt. Silver who specifically told me to send only the best and worthy to challenge him. Only the Chosen will be able to beat him; and after 2 years, I think I finally found him."

"Chosen?" I replied, baffled, "and what type of journey? Who is this Trainer?"

Oak waved the questions aside, "I can only tell you this: Red will be waiting for you at the top of Mt. Silver. Challenge him; win, of course, from then you'll begin the journey of your life."

Lyra, my childhood friend, who had insisted on accompanying me to find this legendary trainer, wouldn't take no for an answer. "If something happens," she had said, "who'll be there to save your sorry end?"

I knew the truth behind why she'd wanted to come with me. When we'd dispatched Team Rocket, for good this time, Lyra had almost gotten hurt while fighting our way up the Goldenrod City Radio Tower in the process...

While I was battling a bulky Rocket grunt with a very bulky Graveler, Lyra was having trouble with one grunt with a nasty looking Koffing. We stood side by side about 5 feet apart from each other. Lyra had ordered her Bayleaf to use Razor Leaf, which was easily countered with Koffing's smog. However, when the smog broke through Bayleaf's razor leaf, it wasn't heading towards Bayleaf. It was heading straight towards Lyra.

I didn't remember what happened then. Did I react on instinct? Did my legs have a mind of their own? The next thing I knew, I was in front of Lyra shielding her as Koffing's smog slammed into my chest. I immediately began to choke, all the air sucked out of my lungs as I flew back, slamming into the wall behind me. I heard Lyra scream, and I could see my Quilava go into a rage and began to pummel both of the grunt's pokemon with vicious fire attacks. The grunts went into a panic and fled, leaving their pokemon at the mercy of Quilava.

Lyra was by my side with an antidote in her hand. I was wheezing like, well, a Weezing. I forced my mouth open wide as Lyra poured the bitter liquid down my throat. After a few minutes everything became clear. I saw the grunts pokemon lying on the floor, unconscious. Quilava was at my side nudging my arm with uncertain eyes. Lyra squatted in front of me, staring at me with bafflement. Before I could utter a word, Lyra pressed her lips against mine, giving me an awfully strong bear hug while doing so. My eyes flew wide open. Is this really happening? I didn't care.

Finally she pulled away, her cheeks burning red. We locked eyes for a whole second, and with that a slap to the face. "Don't _ever _do that again!" she cried, "or so help me I will…" I climbed onto my feet. Once up, I leaned forward and hugged her.

After a few seconds we parted.

"No drama, remember?" I said.

She puffs her cheeks, "No drama" she replies.

"Ok, let's go. We've got work to finish."

"Ethan?" I'm suddenly back in the present, about a month after what happened in Goldenrod City. Lyra was looking at me with a questionable look, "Are you ok?"

I look beyond the tunnel, and see a hole of light at the end of the cave. The entrance to the top of the mountain. "Almost there," I said, "just a little farther." Lyra shrugs, and we keep going.

_Quilava! _Qiulava cried out with excitement on my shoulder. _Quila!_

I couldn't help but smile. Though only evolved once, Quilava is ironically the strongest pokemon I know. Having been through everything together, never quitting and pushing his strength to the limit. Not even Soul's Feralligator could best him. I don't I could have asked for a better pokemon than him.

We finally reached the end of the cave, and we were temporarily blinded with light. It wasn't very bright considering its cloudy and had been inside a mountain for almost a day. When our eyes adjusted, we saw that we were in a large, flat clearing of stone and snow. About 20 feet to our left and right led to the cliff of the mountain. And 50 feet in front of us, we saw a humanoid outline standing at the ledge of the mountain. I noticed he had his back to us, but as if sensing our presents, he turns around to face us. The boy looked about 15 or 16, about the same as Lyra and I (we're 15). He wears a white and red baseball cap, with thermal pants and shoes with a thermal light jacket. His hair was dark and can almost cover his eye brows and ears. And standing next to him stood a small yellow figure; a Pikachu.

"Well," Lyra started, "this is it."

"It sure is," I reply. Turn to her, "wish me luck?"

He embraces me in a hug, and gives me a light kiss on the cheek, "just show him whose boss." she says.

Blushing, I turn back to my opponent, a lump rising in my throat. I had not felt this nervous since the Pokemon League. And for me, that was rare. Having barely won my first match, (by Quilava, of course) winning the Pokemon League had been a stroll in the park. I had felt invincible. But this was different.

Red stares at me coldly, then looks down at his Pikachu and nods. Nodding back, his Pikachu hops a few paces in front of his trainer and gets in a crouching stance, his cheeks flaring with yellow static. _Pika!_ It cried.

My mind was blank. I was becoming nerve wracked. This never happened to me at the League. I knew what to expect, but why was I so nervous?

I felt a tug at my pants sleeve; I looked down and saw Quilava with his flame on his back burning more intensely than usual. _Quila!, _he cried. I knew exactly was he was trying to say. He wanted to go first.

I looked back at Red, who was still giving me the cold stare. I felt warmth coursing through my body, though it wasn't coming from Quilava. I looked back to Quilava and gave him the nod. He cries out gleefully and jumps into position, flames burning.

Red gives me a nod, acknowledging me to make the first move. Finally, I swallowed my fear and did what I do best.

"Quilava! I cry, "Use Flame Wheel!"

_QUILAVA!, _it shouts, his flames enveloped and swirled around him swirling before launching straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" Red called, his voice strong and proud, "Volt Tackle!"

"_PIKACHU!" _his Pikachu bellows, yellow electrical static spewing from within him, pounces, running straight toward Quilava for a head on collision.

The two pokemon struck each other, flames and electricity swirling together, steam filling the air of melted snow. Both Quilava and Pikachu are thrown back from the impact. A ten foot radius of where they struck was bare stone.

Pikachu was able to land back on his feet and keep up right. Quilava however, wasn't so lucky, he had sustained more damage and wasn't able to land on his feet. He bounced off the snow once and slid a couple yards before finally stopping.

It wasn't exactly a successful move, but my confidence soared and Quilava immediately got back to his feet after he stopped sliding. He growled with fury, and his flames still burning strong.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Red yelled.

Pikachu began absorbing energy, preparing for the powerful strike.

"FLAMETHROWER!" I immediately shout, Lyra gasps behind me, but I paid little attention to her. I had to stay focused.

Quilava began building up flames within himself, preparing to counter Pikachu's attack; and at the same time both released their energy, lightning striking flames.

The two forces met in the center, both pushing on the other trying to gain the upper hand. Pikachu's thunderbolt began overpowering Quilava's flamethrower, every second gaining at least a foot.

"Come on Quilava!" I shout to him, "you can do it, I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"_Quila-… QuilaVAAAAAAA!" _

Quilava suddenly has a new burst of energy flowing through him, flames completely enveloping his body, and began pushing back Pikachu's thunderbolt, several yards away from Quilava. Pikachu, also trying to put in more energy, began to weaken as Quilava's flamethrower came closer and closer; until it finally broke through and hit its target.

Pikachu was sent into the air, limp, and heading straight over the cliff behind Red.

I heard Lyra scream, but I was paralyzed in shock and awe as I watched Pikachu fly over the cliff.

I saw Red who immediately whipped out pokeball, shouting, "Charizard! Get Pikachu!" A large, and powerfull looking charizard popped from its pokeball and dived in to save Pikachu from falling half a mile to the ground.

Charizard dives and disappears down the ledge. After several agonizing seconds, we finally see Charizard swoop up to the ledge; with a fainted Pikachu firmly in its jaws. Red walks over to Charizard and takes Pikachu into his arms, checking to see if his partner was okay.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I stutter, "I didn't mean to…"

Red holds up his free hand, "It's alright," he says, his voice firm and perfectly calm. He gives me a half smile, "that was a pretty powerful attack. I never saw it coming. However, you've still got five to go." I see Pikachu regain consciousness, and Red lays him down in the snow. "And this time, I'm not going to hold back."

Quilava gets back on his stance, growling for his next opponent. "Charizard," Red says, "I choose you!" Charizard gives a pleasurable smile, and flutters into position.

"Okay Quilava," I said with pride, "use Ember!"

_QuilaVA!, _Quilava shouts, shooting red hot dots at Charizard. Red says nothing, letting the attack impact on Charizard. But the attack did little damage, the pelting only seemed to annoy him. Uh oh…

"Charizard," Red said flatly, "heat wave." Charizard tucks his wings around his body, absorbing heat before finally releasing it with a blast of flames. I felt the great heat burn all the coldness off my face, and everything becomes white; steam engulfing the entire top of the mountain. When the steam cleared, I saw that all the snow on the top side had been evaporated. I also saw my Quilava, lying unconscious on the ground where he had been standing, his flames on his back extinguished. I immediately run to him and scooped him in my arms. "Quilava!" I cried, "Are you okay?" Quilava was barely able to opens his eyes and looks at me. He gives a weak "I'm good" sound and nods.

I carry him back to where Lyra is watching in disbelief. She holds out her hands and takes Quialva into her arms. Before waiting for any response, I pull out my next pokeball. Now I'm mad.

"Togekiss, let's go!" flicking my pokeball in the air, Togekiss gracefully swoops out and enjoys a few seconds stretching and flying around before finally landing in front of me. "Right then," I said as Red watches me with his cold stare, "let's get to business."

Red nods, and throws out his hand, "Charizard, use Flame Charge!" Flame charge? What the heck is a Flame Fharge?

I watched Charizard as he began to stomp the ground, flames enveloping him until he took flight and flew straight towards Togekiss.

"Togekiss!" I cry desperately, "Etrasensory!" Togekiss spread her wings and begins to focus. Purple pinkish rings shoot from within her mind, pushing against Charizard as he got closer and closer.

I realized Togekiss was trying to divert Charizards direction; and it worked. Instead of hitting Togekiss, Charizard dove headfirst into the ground in front of her. He roars in pain.

"Come on Charizard!" Red exclaims, "Get up!"

I wasn't about to let Red's Charizard recover. "Togekiss, fly into the air and use Double Edge!"

_Toge! _Togekiss sang as she soars about 50 yards into the air. White energy builds up around her as she prepares to strike, then dives in for the kill.

"FLAMETHROWER," Red bellows as Charizard got back on his feet.

_CharizAAAAAAAARD!_ Charizard's Flamethrower would've have made Quilava's look like a pocket lighter. But Togekiss is tougher than she's cracked up to be. Her Double Edge plows through Charizards flamethrower, however, the closer she gets, the more difficult it is to get through. But by the time she did, she was moving fast enough for the Double Edge to take effect. This time, the top of the mountain was enveloped of smoke and rubble. When the dust finally settled, lying next to each other was a fainted Togekiss and Charizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mt. Silver

"Charizard, return," Red says, putting his pokemon back in his pokeball, "you did good."

"You did great too, Togekiss," I said, doing the same, "get some rest." After our pokemon were put back in their pokeballs, Red wasted no time pulling out his next pokeball.

"Ok Lapras, I choose you!" As soon as Red's Laprass was out of its pokeball, it immediately realized it was on bare stone instead of snow. It gives an uncertain look towards its trainer. "It's ok," he assured it, "remember, we trained over situations like this."

_Lapras!_ It cried pridefully as it turned its attention to me.

"Alright Ampharos," I exclaim, throwing out my next pokeball, "let's go!"

_Amphar! _ Ampharos lands a few feet in front me, as soon as he did so, his tail buzzed with electricity. _Ampharos!_

"Lapras," Red says, "use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Bounce to dodge!" I yell.

Lapras releases a powerful amount of high pressurized water from its mouth, impacting on where Ampharos use to be; who was using Bounce to get closer and closer to Lapras.

"Keep using Hydra Pump!" Red exclaimed. Lapras began to use short fired, but still powerful shots at Ampharos; who was trying desperately to avoid its attack, until he finally got close enough to pounce in the air directly above Lapras.

"Thunder Punch!" I shout. Ampharos's short, but powerful arm became sparked with yellow electricity, and began to descend towards Lapras.

"Not this time," Red exclaims, "use Ice Beam!" Lapras opened its mouth again, this time, sky bluish energy began to form within it before shooting a beam of ice directly into Ampharos's chest.

A white puff of steam formed from the impact. Ampharos gave a weak cry as he was sent flying back about 30 yards, landing on the cold hard stone, unconscious.

"There we go Lapras!" Red cries gleefully, "that's how you do it!" I looked at Ampharos for a short moment, awed at the power of Reds Lapras. Finally, I shook out of my stupor and returned Ampharos into his pokeball.

"You did awesome Ampharos," I said, "take a rest for a little bit." I look back at Red, who was now giving me a cocky half grin.

"You can always quit now," he said sarcastically, "save your pokemon a lot of pain."

Anger boiled within me. I didn't come this far for some cocky "legendary" trainer to tell me I should back off. Apparently, Lyra knew what I was thinking.

"Don't listen to him," she told me, "I know you, you don't ever back down from a fight. He has no right to tell you to quit."

She literally meant what she said. Before having gone on my pokemon journey, kids at my school have always mocked me for my scrawny appearance and telling me that I'd never be good at anything. Having been in a couple of fist fights and giving a few broken noses, my mom finally decided to pull me out for homeschooling. Since then Lyra would come visit me at my house every day after school.

I looked at her, completely poker faced, "I know," I said. I turned back towards Red and his Lapras, "that's why he's going down." I said this loud enough for Red to hear me. He gave me a smug.

"Then bring it," he replies.

I managed a smile, "Oh Red, for a trainer like you, you should know better than to underestimate your opponent. Besides…" I pull out my next pokeball, "you haven't even seen my wildcard yet. Metagross, let's GO!"

_METAGROSS!_ Metagross exits out of its pokeball a few feet in the air, shaking the ground as he landed heavily on his four Beldum-shaped legs. It pounds the ground twice with its 2 front legs, making the ground rumble.

The look on Reds face was priceless. Even when he went from confusion to wide eyed and to poker face in just one whole second. His Lapras backs away a few feet.

I couldn't help but grin devilishly, "Is someone a little nervous?" I mocked, "Maybe you should show your Lapras a little mercy and let the rest of your pokemon get the living heck beat out of him."

I knew I struck a main nerve cord, though he didn't show it. I can see flames dancing in Red's eyes. Even Lapras gave a roar of anger and moved back into position. He looks at Red, _Lapra! _It exclaimed. Red nodded, and looked back at me.

"Alright then," he says calmly, "let's not waste any more time," he points directly at Metagross, "Lapras, Ice Beam!"

"Metagross…" I began, "HYPER BEAM."

_MetaGROOOOOOOOOSS! _Metagross's powerful white beam easily over powers Lapras's ice beam. The hyper beam completely engulfs Lapras. I can only see Lapras's outline as Metagross's hyper beam did its job. It only lasted a second and a half, but it felt like a minute. Lapras crumples; I didn't even have to go check to see if it was unconscious.

I look at Red to see his reaction, but he still had that agonizing cold stare. He pulls out Lapras's pokeball, "Lapras, return," He looks at the pokeball, "I'm proud of you, buddy."

Right there I started to regret what I had said. Sure, Red can be cocky, but I swore to myself I wouldn't end up like the kids who had mocked me. And living 2 years without friends or family and having just his pokemon…

I pushed out the thought as I watched Red flick out another pokeball. "Blastoise!" he said, "I choose you!"

He has _two_ Kanto starters?! Then again, I do have the Metagross Steven had given me in Pewter City a couple months ago. Originally I had a Forretress, but it simply didn't want to participate in any battles.

My pokemon and I have been training in the Pewter City Park, trying to get Forretress into the fighting mood. I know, a Johto trainer in Kanto? Well, first off, both Johto and Kanto have the same Champion. Second: I had gotten an request from Professor Oak asking if I would help him with his research on pokemon near Pewter City. Anyway, after a long day of observing wild pokemon, Oak told me to enjoy myself in the park while he made a quick trip to the Silph Co. in Pewter City.

After a lot of tugging, pushing, shouting, and cursing, I finally gave up. I had decided to take a break and get a drink of water when I saw the last thing I ever expected to see: Steven, the Hoenn League Champion casually strolling on the pathway of the Pewter City Park of the Kanto Region. Coincidence? Who cares?

But as it turned out, Steven had been watching me a little longer than I had hoped he was. I immediately felt embarrassed and began to pack my things as Steven walked towards me.

"Wow," he said casually as he stopped a few yards away from us, eying my Forretress. "a Forretress." I didn't know how to reply to that. Thankfully, he understood that by the look he saw on my face. "You know, I've actually been looking for a Forretress since I came to Kanto," he turns his attention to me, "how about we make a trade?"

I was finally able to get my mouth to work, "What is it you have to trade with?" I asked.

Steven pulls out a pokeball from his backpack he'd been carrying, "Nothing special," he replies. He tosses the pokeball into the air, and out came a Beldum, hovering about 2 feet from the ground.

I stare at Steven's Beldum with pure shock, "Nothing _special?! _Dude, do you have any idea how many, or what type of people would do to get their hands on one of these?!"

"Apparently," he replied, "I do." He looks at me dead in the eye, "that's why you have to make sure no one knows you have him. Look, he's _not_ a tool for _anything_. Train him with your pokemon and you alone. If you're going to challenge the Johto League, don't battle with him. Only use him for your greatest need." He holds out his hand, "deal?"

Once again, I didn't know what to say to that. Having a Beldum that I basically couldn't use? Then again, Forretress wouldn't be any more helpful anyway. And there is no way I'm going to let opportunity like this slide by.

I reached out my own hand and shook it, "Deal."

Now, I wasn't about to take advantage of what Steven had done for me. I only trained with Beldum when I was sure we were alone in the forests. And as Steven had told me, I didn't use him to battle in the Pokeon League, or with other trainers afterwards. Sure the look on the rest of the trainer's faces would have been priceless. Call me a conspiracy theorist, but he may have actually known I was the one to be "chosen".

Metagross stomps his feet; anxious to take on his next opponent. "Ok Metagross," I said, "Use Ancient Power!"

White glowing stones morph around Metagross's body, swirling around him before shooting straight towards Blastoise.

"Use Hydro Cannon to counter!" Red yells. Blastoise lowers onto all fours, allowing his two water cannons on its back to point towards Metagross, and fires. Two jets of water shoot from Blastois's cannons, one managing to take out Metagross's Ancient Power so the second could hit him head-on. Although Metagross had locked his claws into the ground, the pressure was so great that the _ground_ couldn't hold him.

Metagross was pushed back several yards, but he was still refusing to get knocked off his feet. Finally, Blastoise had run out of water and the attack ceased. Both pokemon were breathing heavily.

"Come on, Blastoise," Red cried, "finish this with Giga Impact!" Blastoise started to summon what energy he had left, preparing for what could be his final move.

"Mategross, use Gyro Ball!" I yelled. Metagross began to fold up his legs, and instead of falling to the ground, he began to hover. Once all four legs were folded, he began to spin.

The two pokemon charged each other, the impact sending up dirt and rubble. Once the air had cleared, I saw Metagross standing proud and tall over a fainted Blastoise.

I couldn't help myself. I gave victorious yip and screamed things like, "Boo yeah, _that's_ what I'm talking about!" and, "That's my little Metagross!" I was so busy hollering I didn't even notice Red with another pokeball in his hand.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" Red flicks out his pokeball and a monster of a Snorlax appears several yards in front of Red. He was an awfully big fellow, larger than any other Snorlax that I've ever seen. But I wasn't about to be intimidated by its enormous size.

"Ok, Metagross," I cried, "Rock Climb!"

_Meta… _it said, _GROSS!_ The claws underneath his four legs began to glow white. Metagross takes a small step back with his two hind legs, and hurls himself towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax!" Red yelled, "Earthquake!" Snorlax crouches for a split second before it launched itself straight into the air. Goodness, for a pokemon that large, he sure some power in those small stubby feet!

_SNORLAAAAAAAX!_ It roared as he fell back to the ground. The impact made the ground rumble violently and the floor between Snorlax and Metagross cracked and uneven, throwing Metagross of balance. Boulders exploded from the ground, one unfortunately appearing in Metagross's path. He didn't have time to slow or stop and hit the boulder head on. He roared in pain as he smashes through the boulder; losing its footing and skidding several yards before finally stopping.

"Metagross!" I yell to him, "get up!" I saw that he _was_ trying to get up. He hadn't fainted, but he was having a really hard time getting back on his feet. Red immediately took advantage of this.

"Body Slam!" Red called out. Snorlax launched into the air again. This time, he's aiming to land directly onto Metagross. The only thing I could do was watch as Metagross was crushed under the weight of Red's Snorlax. A small cloud of dust formed, and I didn't have to wait to see Snorlax crying out gleefully next to my fainted Metagross. "Great job, Snorlax," Red said, "that was awesome."

"Metagross, return." I put Metagross back his pokeball, "you did a good job. Get some rest." I look back at Red. This time, he was giving me look of admiration.

"That's some wildcard," Red said, "although I hate to tell you; you haven't even seen _my _wildcard yet."

I smile at him, "Then I can't wait to see what it is after I finish taking out your Snorlax. Beedrill, let's go!"

_Beedrill!_ Beedrill takes his time hovering and stretching for finally taking to position in front of me. He buzzes with excitement.

Red throws out his hand, "Snorlax, Rock Tomb!" he shouts. Snorlax jumps a few feet into the air. Once he had landed, some of the boulders which had been made from Snorlax's Earthquake rose from the ground, and began to hurl them at Beedrill.

"Dodge them!" I exclaim. Beedrill uses his quick reflexes to dodge the incoming boulders. A couple of basketball size rocks actually managed to hit him before the attack ended. Snorlax was breathing heavily. "Ok, he's weak! Use Pin Missiles!"

Beedrill raises his two glowing cone-shaped towards Snorlax, and fired. The two cone-shaped missiles hit their mark; one hitting Snorlax's arm which he was using to cover his head, and the other on his chest. Snorlax cries out, but he still holds his ground.

"Body Slam!" Red yelled desperately. Snorlax took in a last gulp of air before launching himself at Beedrill.

"Use X-Scissors to counter!" I shouted. Beedrill flies into air, his arms outstretched; rushing to meet Snorlax in midair. Beedrill's cone-shaped hands glow white as he slashes down like an X, striking Snorlax on his head; sending him plummeting to the ground. The ground shook, and once again dust filled the air. When it settled, I saw that Snorlax had made a mini crater where he hit the ground. He lays on his stomach, unconscious.

Just one more, I though, One more and I have defeated the Legendary Trainer. Red returns Snorlax into his pokeball. And he laughs.

"Like I said," Red exclaimed, "you haven't seen my wildcard. Venusaur, I choose YOU!"

_VenuSAUR! _It roared. So that's his wildcard. Figures; Red having all the three of the Kanto Region starters, and me having my Metagross. But I still have Beedrill and one extra pokemon, which still gives me the advantage. This is it.

"Beedrill, X-Scissors!" Beedrill summons energy into his cone-shaped hands again and lunges towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur," Red says, "Vine Whip." Venusaur lashes out with 2 wickedly long vines, wrapping them around Beedrill; pinning his arms to his side. Before I could make a command, Venusaur raises Beedrill a few yards higher into the air before slamming him to the ground with brute force.

Venusaur retracts its vines, leaving an unconscious Beedrill lying on the ground. I felt a lump in my throat. Oh no, nonononononono. "Beedrill," I choked out, "return." My mind was swirling. I had one pokemon left, and I was at a HUGE disadvantage. Red watches me intently.

"Only one pokemon each," he said softly, "it's time to see if you have been the One I have been searching for." I feel Lyras hand on my shoulder.

"There's more to pokemon battles than just types," she whispered to me. I turn to look at her, the lump in my throat seceding.

"You're right," I answered. I turn back to Red, "It's time to finish this once and for all. Vaporeon, let's go!"

_Vapor! _She cries gleefully, landing softly on the ground. She flicks her fish tail side to side. When seeing Venusaur, she first had the look of surprise for a split second before hardening her face, making a low growl noise as if to say, _come get some!_

Red straightens his cap, "Right then, Venusaur, Bullet Seeds!" The pollen on Venusaurs back began to rise, bendinging down to point directly at Vaporeon, and fires; dozens of green glowing seeds hurling straight for her.

"Vaporeon, Quick Attack!" I cried out immediately. Vaporeon begins to glow white, then pounces out of the way as soon as the bullets seeds impacted where she had been standing.

"Keep using Bullet Seed!" Red yelled. Venusaur continues to fire seeds, trying to get a hit on Vaporeon, who continues to use Quick Attack to avoid Venusaurs seeds.

Vaporeon was about ten yards away from Venusaur when I shouted, "Now use Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon hops to the left side of Venusaur then pounces. In midair, Vaporeon shoots a beam of multi colored aura waves into Venasuars back, then landing on the other of him. Venus roared in anger, turning to face Vaporeon.

"VINE WHIP!" Red bellowed. This time, Venusaur shoots out a single vine, glowing with powerful green energy, smacking Vaporeon across the left side of her body. Vaporeon shrieks in pain as she was sent across the topside, bouncing a couple times until finally skidding to a stop. Vaporeon did not get up.

I stared at fallen partner with begging eyes, "V-Vaporeon?" Her right ear twitches, then she twists to get her legs under her body, struggling to get back up. Finally after a few long seconds, Vaporeon is once again standing tall and proud. I look at Red, "You didn't think this match is over already, do you?"

Red gives me his cold stare, "it will be soon." he replied.

I look back at Vaporeon who was also looking at me. _Vaporeon!_ She exclaims. I nodded. She turns her attention back to Venusaur, who was waiting impatiently to finish the match.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!"

"Vaporeon, WATER GUN!" I yelled. I heard Red say "water gun?" in confusion. We all knew water gun would basically do _nothing _in a situation like this. Just as I planned it.

Venusaur took a small blast of ice cold water to the face. It sputtered and shook its head, all in about 5 seconds. That was all it took. He had completely lost focus on his Solar Beam. The next thing Venusaur saw was Vaporeon pouncing into the air, then descending right at him.

"AQUA TAIL!" Vaporeon's tail glows bright blue. As she descended, she turned her body to make a front flip, adding in extra force as Vaporeons tail connected with Venusaurs head.

Venusaur staggars back in a daze, takes a step forward, and collapsed, unconscious.

I stood there, awed at the accomplishment I had achieved. I heard Lyra and Quilava cheering in celebration. But my attention was on Red. He walked up to his pokemon, and kneels next to him as he begins to come to. Venusaur looks at Red with sorrowful eyes.

"Thank you," Red told it, "Don't be sorry. I'm very proud of you." He returns him to his pokeball then walks up to me; his Pikachu by his side, "Well, I guess that answers our 2 year old question."

"Yeah… about that," I answered, "just what am I exactly chosen _for_?" Red looks at the sky, then back to me.

"It's going to snow again," he announced, "we should get to some shelter." He holds out his hand, "As you already know, I'm Red. But you can also call me Ash."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 years earlier

N's Castle

I stood at the grand entrance to N's throne room with my twin brother, Hilbert, along with my best friends, Bianca and Cheren. The hallway we stood in was massive with beautifully sculptured columns. Although, I didn't want to think that, because I knew this entire castle was built by the forced labor of stolen pokemon.

As my brother and friends had stayed behind earlier to help the Gym Leaders deal with the 7 Sages, (6 actually, excluding Ghetsis) I ran ahead to see if I could catch up with that no good, cowardly green hair boy who calls himself N. I ran through two large hallways and up two flights of stairs before the Shadow Triad blocked my path. They looked to be about 17 or 18. All three of them dressed the same, of course, and even their voices sounded very similar to each other.

A Shadow Boy appeared to my left and right. I stopped in my tracks and gave them both an annoyed scowl. When I looked back in front of me, the third Shadow Boy's face was just a few inches from my own. I yelped and jumped back in surprise. Shadow Boy in front of me chuckled.

"A battle between you and our Lord N will reveal whether our Lord N is an ideal hero," he said. His voice hard and gruff, "it will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with pokemon."

"N has no right to tell, or force people to do what with their life!" I snapped, "If pokemon choose to be with people, then that's _their _decision."

Shadow Boy gives me a hard stare, "We shall see." And with that, they disappeared.

After going up the third flight of stairs, I immediately saw the grand entrance on the right side of the hall, where N said we would battle. As I walked up to the entrance, once again my path was blocked, this time by that lying, rotten Ghetsis. He stood at the entrance, still wearing that goofy pot shaped toga or whatever it is, and bows. "Welcome, holder of the light stone." His voice calm and smooth, "The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol."

Anger burned in my face, "A _symbol?! _You pretty much destroyed the most sacred monument in Unova! How could someone have the _nerve_ to do you and N have done?!" Ghetsis makes an exasperated look.

"Why, it's a symbol of change!" He exclaimed. He gestures to the entrance behind him, "The king of this castle is the strongest trainer in the world! He is accompanied by the Legendary Pokemon. He has defeated the champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need? Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's hearts and mind. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We, and only we, will use pokemon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!"

"You're insane!" I cried, my voice shaking, "I have a desire to make this world better too, but not like this! Using force to make a better world? That doesn't make any sense!"

Ghetsis laughs bitterly, "Believe what you want, little girl, but in the end, N shall prevail and we shall rule this world. Besides, Reshiram has not recognized you as a hero. So what hope could you possibly have?" He begins to walk to the other side of the grand hallway, heading towards a door to different room.

Little? _Little?!_ My brother had always thought of me as a tom-boy, and he never _dared _to call me something like that. "I'll stop him," I called to Ghetsis, my voice cracking, "somehow, I will stop both of you." Ghetsis chuckles.

"Good luck." And with that, he disappears into the room on the other side of the hall.

I just stood there for a log moment, my head swimming. He's right; I don't stand a chance without Reshiram. So how was I possibly going to defeat N?

"Hilda!" I turn around to see my brother, along with Bianca and Cheren, jogging up to me. "This castle is huge!" Cheren gasped, trying to catch his breath, "How on earth did they build something like this without anybody knowing?"

"They'd been forcing stolen pokemon for longer than we had thought to construct this castle," I answered, refusing to let tears fill my eyes. My voice cracked, "how could they do something like this?" Hilbert walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know," he said softly, "that's why we're going to stop them."

"But how are we going to do that without Reshiram?" I asked hopelessly, "How am I supposed to fight N…"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but whatever happens, I'll always have your back."

"Yeah," Bianca chirped, "that coward needs to be taught a really hard lesson."

"Besides," Cheren said, "without Zekrom, he's nothing."

I look at them with uncertainty. But they're right. There's no turning back. As long as I know they'll always be by my side, I haven't lost hope. "Thank you," I finally said. We all turn towards the grand entrance, "it's time to shine." And together, we step through the entrance.

The throne room was enormous, at least the size of squared football field. The ceiling rose high into the air. In the center in front of us was a square stone platform about 40 by 40 yards. Surrounding it was a drop about 50 feet deep with nothing but flat smooth marble at the bottom. The platform was connected by two narrow bridged; one connecting to the balcony which we stood on, and the other connecting to the other the end of the room where a large thrown sat. And sitting on that thrown, was the infamous N.

He looked at us with anxious eyes, and stood up, "What I desire," he announced, his voice was strong but as smooth as silk, "is a world for pokemon, and pokemon alone." He eyes each of us individually before turning his full attention towards me, "I will separate pokemon from people, so pokemon can regain their original power," he begins to walk across the narrow bridge, but stops halfway, "it's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my pokemon friends get hurt!" I was a bit surprised at the last statement N made. That is _definitely _not right. "Since you have come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that is so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

I take a step forward before I hesitated. I turned to my brother, who nodded, "Like I said, I've got your back." I look at my two best friends, who nodded in agreement.

"Go get'm." Cheren said. I nodded, turned, and walked across the bridge to face N for the final time.

N was at the platform as I walked across the bridge, "You know N," I sneered as I reached the platform, "are you so desperate to prove men's superiority over women, or are you just _so_ in love with the way I beat the trash out of your pokemon like I did the last several times we met?" I heard Bianca trying very hard to stifle a laugh, and I couldn't help but smile. N scowls. He turns away from me.

"You came all this way to battle me…" he said flatly, as though he didn't hear my remark, "but Reshiram is not responding." My smile faded. N was still scowling, "You haven't been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I must be honest, I actually kind of liked you a little." Ok, now _that_ surprised me. I felt my cheeks flush. N looks back at me and smiles. "Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a trainer who truly cares for pokemon!" N frowns and shakes his head, "But I was kidding myself. The idea of trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!" My hands began to sweat. I realized I had my fists clenched and opened them. I was trying hard to control my breathing. N immediately took notice of it, "I give you a choice; challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where pokemon are free of people!" before I could respond, N throws his right hand in the air, "Zekrom!" he announces, "Come to me!"

I hear a deafening roar and the large room began to shake. N's throne explodes as Zekrom smashes into the room, leaving a giant hole where N's throne use to be. Zekrom soars towards us and hovers for a split second before landing directly behind N. Zekroms tail began to glow bright blue before releasing a blast of blue electricity.

My hands began to tremble, but my voice held strong, "N, you're nothing without Zekrom!" I said, "And with, or without Reshiram, I _will _fight you!"

N acted as if he didn't hear me, who was eying my bag I had strapped to my side. "Your Light Stone is…" he began. I looked at my bag and saw white light shining through the zipper of my bag. I opened it up and pulled out the Light Stone. It was slightly bigger than a softball, but like its name, it _was _actually pretty light.

The stone glowed brightly and rose out of my hand. It then began to spin; faster and faster until it began to form the shape of a pokemon. I saw it was in a fetal position, and it grew to the size of Zekrom until it finally took the shape of Reshiram.

Reshiram gave a roar as it outstretched its arms and legs, hovering in the air for a few seconds before landing behind me. I turned around. Although I couldn't see them, I could hear Cheren yelling for Hilbert and Bianca to get down; and I knew why. Reshiram's own tail started to glow bright red before releasing a blast of heat and flames behind it. The heat was so intense I had to cover my face with my hands. Finally when it cooled down, I ran to one side of Reshiram to check on my friends. I saw them getting up from the floor, unharmed. I take a deep breath of relief and turned back to N, looking a bit pleased rather than nervous.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…" N said, "They were once one life, one pokemon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize. You really are the hero."

I put on my poker face, "I am." N chuckles.

"Of course, we can't _command_ them, but to determine which shall prevail will depend on the strength of each of our individual pokemon." N pulls out a pokeball, "And now, it is time to see which is most determined, and strongest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

N's Castle

"Carracosta," N said, throwing out his pokeball, "battle valiantly!" as soon as N said this, Zekrom gives a low snarl before he began to hover into the air, about 50 yards above us. Carracosta appears several feet in front of N. It flaps its leathery wings, egging on for its opponent. This is it.

"Simisage!" I exclaimed, "it's battle time!"

_Simisage!_ He cried, appearing a couple feet above the floor. He lands in a crouching position before straightening standing back upright. Simisage gets into a karate stance where he has one foot in front of the other with a fist held next to his chest and the other outstretched in front of him. _Simi! _As he did this, Reshiram too, gave a low growl before launching into the air to face Zekrom. That's when I understood what N had meant. Whoever wins this battle determines which Legendary prevails. In other words, I can_not_ lose.

"Simisage," I exclaim, "Leaf Blade!"

"Carracosta," N says in retaliation, "Aqua Jet!" I hear Zekrom and Reshiram both let out a roar. I glanced up and saw Reshiram raise its right arm/wing, three blue glowing claws extracting from its hand.

Dragon Claw, I thought. I then see Zekrom take its own right arm and outstretched it to side, as if he was preparing to throw out a pokeball. It opens its hand and blue electricity began to form in the palm of its hand, making a perfect sphere of electricity. Compared to Zekrom's size, it was about the size of a softball.

Carracosta summons a body of water around itself hurls itself at Simisage, who was running towards Carracosta with his tail glowing bright green. That was when Reshiram and Zekrom rushed each other. Both pairs of pokemon struck each other at the exact same time. Simisage had spun itself around at the last possible second and slammed its tail directly into Carracosta, who was thrown back from the blow. I heard Zekrom roar in pain and I looked up to see it being thrown back, but still hovering, away from Reshiram. Reshiram had been able to strike first which made Zekrom's falter, and only managing a less devastating blow.

The force from the two legendaries shook the entire room. The ceiling cracked and large pieces began to fall.

"HILDA!" it was Hilbert. I didn't waste time to turn and look at him. Instead, I looked up to see a large piece of the ceiling falling towards me. I dove left, rolling head under toe; planting my feet behind so I wouldn't skid over the edge of the platform, with my left arm holding me up to where I was in a frog position. The chunk of ceiling landed where I had been standing, smashing into small rocks and dust. When it finally settled down, I saw the two legendary pokemon looking at each other as if having a mental conversation. Then together, their tails flare with energy as they both shot lightning and fire into the roof between them, creating a huge puff of smoke. I expected more debris to fall, but instead when the smoke cleared, an enormous hole was put into the ceiling above us. What probably should have fallen on us had either been blown out on top of the ceiling, or it had been vaporized.

Zekrom and Resshiram look at each other once more before taking off through the hole together. I look at N, who was staring at the ceiling with a look of amusement on his face.

"The two pokemon are too powerful for the room to handle," N said. He looks back at me, "they shall continue to battle outside, but this doesn't change anything." He points at my Simisage, "Carracosta, Ancient Power!" Carracosta begins to summon the debris that had fallen from the ceiling and began to swirl around him.

"Counter with Bullet Seed!" I cried. Simisage shot seeds from its mouth as soon as Carracosta hurled the rocks at him. Simisage's Bullet Seed had taken care of most of the rocks, but a few managed to get through and hit its mark. Simisage was thrown back a few yards, but was able to recover by back flipping on his hands and land on his feet. _Simi!_ He growled angrily.

"Solar Beam!" I yelled. Simisage holds out his hands above his head as if he were holding a basketball. Yellow energy forms between his hands as he summons the power of the Sun.

"Carracosta," N replied, "Hydro Cannon! Carracosta's Hydro Cannon was more powerful than I had imagined. Despite the type disadvantage, Carracosta was overpowering _Simisage._

Carracosta's Hydro Cannon eventually broke through Simisage's Solar Beam and sent him flying back, hitting the ground, unconscious.

"No! Simisage! I cried.

"Magnificent, Carracosta!" N exclaimed. Geez, was this guy raised in the Medieval Times? I mean, he had the accent and all, but then again, this whole Team Plasma organization is run like one. But I didn't have time to think about that now.

"Unfezant, battle time!"

_Unfezant!_ Unfezant hovers in the air above me, cocking her head side to side. _Fezant! _

"Carracosta," N says, "Aqua Jet!" Carracosta once again engulfs his body with water and launches into the air, heading directly towards Unfeazent.

"Use Steel Wing!" I yelled immediately. Unfezant dives at Carracosta, her right wing glowing with silver. She outstretches her wing and brings it down on Carracosta's head, sending him plummeting straight into the ground. The stone floor cracks where Carracosta impacted, shaking the platform slightly. I whooped. "Awesome, Unfezant! That was great!"

"Carracosta," N spoke softly, "Return." He pulls out his next pokeball, "Archeops, show me your full power!" I stare in awe as N's Archeops flutters in the air for a short second before landing in front of him.

_Archeop! _It cried proudfully.

"I-I thought they were extinct!" I stuttered. N chuckles.

"That what all you civilized people believe," he replied, "but yes, Archeops is the last of his kind. Because of your 'civilization' ideas, Archeops's ancestors were driven out of their homes for your greedy needs. And I tend to end that when I'm finished with you!" his words were full of hatred and anger, but his voice had faltered when he spoke his last sentence.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't help but feel bad for what N's "father" had taught him as he was growing up. About the same age as me and Hilbert, we both grew for the past 14 years learning to love pokemon as family instead of pets. I quickly pushed down my feelings and held my ground. "N, I wasn't _there _when those things happened! I love and care for pokemon as much as you do! I also want the best for pokemon, but not like this!" N's face darkens and glares at me.

"If you were in the position that I was in for the last 15 years you would understand! You would be trying to succeed the exact same goal as I am! Who are you to tell me how I should follow my dreams?!"

I became infuriated right as he made that last statement. There's no getting through to him! There is only one thing that can though. I just wonder how Reshiram is handling itself against Zekrom. As long as I get back in control of this match, it'll be fine. "Unfezant, Quick Attack!"

_Unfez!_

"Use Bite to counter!" N bellows. The two pokemon race towards each other. Right before they would collide, Archeops dives underneath Unfezant, then swooping up to close its jaws right below Unfezant's left wing. Unfezant shrieks in pain as both pokemon fall to the ground, with Archeops still keeping a firm grip with its powerful jaws.

Once they had hit the ground, with Unfezant landing on top of Archeops, Archeops let go of Unfezant as she bounces a few yards away from him. Both pokemon began to get up slowly, struggling to get back on their feet first.

"Unfezant, finish it with Close Combat!" I said with a hardened voice. Before N could respond, Unfezant launches towards Archeops who had just recovered with one power flap, and began to impale him with a vicious combination of pecking, scratching, and beatings from her wings, beak and talons. Unfezant finally spins clockwise with her left wing outstretched, and gives a final blow which sent Archeops sliding back towards N before stopping at his feet, unconscious. N looks down at his fallen comrade with a mourningful expression, and returned Archeops to its pokeball.

"Well done my friend," N said, "rest." He looks back to me, but says nothing. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I wanted to say something, but before I could, N throws out another pokeball, "Vanilluxe, show me your will for change!"

_Vanilluxe! _Vanilluxe exits its pokeball and hovers in front of him, its frosty breath constantly being breathed out from its two heads. _Vanill! Vanill! _

I looked at Unfezant who was fluttering, weakly, above the ground. This time, I couldn't help it. "Unfeazent, return!" Unfezant gives me a grateful look as she returns to her pokeball. I put her pokeball away; pulling out another while doing so. "Leavanny, battle time!"

_Leavanny! _Leavanny gives a twirl on her leaf-like legs before giving a small bow.

"Vanilluxe, use Frost Breath!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" I countered.

Leavanny's Razor Leaf passed right through Vanilluxe's Frost Breath. Some of the leaves actually froze and still shot towards Vanilluxe for an extra force of impact! Both attacks hit their target, and both target being thrown back. And both managed to stay up right.

"Ok, use Bug Bite!" I exclaimed. Leavanny opens her mouth to reveal sharp looking teeth which glowed with white energy, and bolted straight towards Vanilluxe.

"Use Blizzard!" N shouted. Vanilluxe's two heads opens their own mouth and blew wickedly cold air and wind at Leavanny, who ran right into it. She was only a few steps away from Vanilluxe until she was finally thrown back, unable to continue from the bitter cold, and hits the stone floor, unconscious.

I was becoming frustrated. But I couldn't allow myself to. I need to focus. I took a deep breath. "Leavanny, return." I look back at N, who had that gorgeous smile on his fa- stop that! The fate of everyone's pokemon is at stake, and you're thinking about your opponent being gorgeous?! Although, he is kinda cute looking…

I shook my head. This isn't my day. "Swanna, battle time!"

_Swanna!_ She exclaims as she flutters down in front of me. No more distractions, I thought to myself. "Swanna, Arial Ace!"

"Ice Beam!" N cried. Vanilluxe shoots a beam of ice towards Swanna as she use Arial Ace to get closer and closer, and hit home. Vanilluxe cried out but still hovered as Swanna backed off after the attack. Almost there, I thought.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!"

"Ice. Beam. Again!" N yells, his teeth gritted while doing so. He says this very quickly but I could just make out that mini pause he had in that command.

Swanna shoots a blast of water from about 20 feet in the air towards Vanilluxe, who shot _double _beams of ice from its mouths instead of one. But Vanilluxe had become weak and was no match for Swanna.

Vanilluxe lied where it'd been hovering, unconscious.

N returns it to its pokemon, and looks at me with his dark glare. "All those times we had battled," he said, his voice as hard as steal. "I had been wondering if you were the one Reshiram had chosen. Many times you have proved to me you were. But this time, no more shall I hold myself back for a girl who fights for a false cause. It is time I had proved my belief, once and for all!"

"Then stop talking and let's battle!" I retaliated. N sneers.

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present

Mt. Silver

Ethan and I sat next to each other crossed legged inside the cave as we warmed up in front of the small fire Quilava helped make, which he slept soundly directly in front of. Ash sat at the other side; his Pikachu also sleeping soundly in his lap. I checked the time and saw it was about six in the afternoon. Sheesh, I was so tired that I too wanted to go to sleep. We all did. But Ethan and I needed answers. Ash takes his cap off, letting his hair fall over his eyebrows and ears. He drinks a sip of water from his canteen he had strapped to his bag, clears his throat and began to speak.

"I was ten years old when I began my pokemon journey five years ago in Pallet town. But on the morning when I was to get my first starter pokemon, I had overslept. By the time I finally got to Professor Oak's, all three starters had already been taken." Ash looks down at his sleeping Pikachu and grins. "That's how I ended up with this rascal!" Pikachu sneezes, sending a jolt of electricity through Ash. He lets out a yip of surprise, his arms flailing as his feet kick into the air. He lies on his back as Pikachu wakes up sleepily, looks at his partner, and giggles. Ethan and I sat there laughing our heads off. Ash sits up, most of his hair sticking straight out. He looks at Pikachu, still grinning. "My rival Gary had gotten Squirtal on that day. Although, you might also know him as Blue, the Viridian City Gym Leader." He looks back to us, and his face turns serious, "We had gotten off at a really bad start. Pikachu didn't want to be in his pokeball, nor did he want to go anywhere. I had to pull him around on a leash! While we were on our way to the Pewter City Gym, we had run into a flock of angry Spearows. Pikachu had been seriously injured while trying to flee from them in the open field. I picked him up; ignoring the pain from the scratches the Spearows were giving. As I ran I saw a small cliff that went straight down into a river. When I reached it, I looked back and saw the flock not far behind me. I did the only thing I could. I jumped. I took a deep breath and held Pikachu close to my chest right before landing in the cold fresh water. The current immediately took hold and pulled us down stream. My lungs burned, but I didn't want to resurface in fear of the Spearows seeing us. Just when I thought I would pass out, I felt a small tug on the back of my jacket. Each tug got stronger and stronger before being yanked out of the water and landing on dry land." Ash manages a small smile. "That's when I met Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. 'Ah, it's just a kid,' I heard a girls voice say, 'oh, and a pokemon!' I hear footsteps coming towards me. I was blinded by sunlight and a dark silhouette blocks the sun from my face. I looked up to see a girl my age, wearing overall shorts and a small yellow t-shirt with the bottom ending just above her belly button. She had orange hair no longer than six inches, with most of it tied to the left side of her head. Misty looks at Pikachu with her worried green eyes. 'Oh, are you ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm ok.' I answered, looking up at her.

'Not you!' she said angrily, 'Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?'

'I-I…' I stuttered, looking back to my Pikachu, 'I think so.'

'Well don't just sit there! He needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here; you've got to get moving now!'

I bolted up, with Pikachu still firmly in my arms. 'You mean a hospital?' I asked desperately.

'Yes! For pokemon!'

'Uh, can you tell me which way do I go?'

'That way.' She points north east from where she was facing, towards a small trail that led straight into the forest. The sound of dozens of Spearow cries pierces the sky. We turn towards the lake to see the angry flock fifty yards away but closing in fast.

'They're coming back!' I cried, 'Run!' I turned and ran towards a bike which was parked a few yards away from where Misty stood.

'Hey, what are you doing?' She yelled, running after me.

I put Pikachu in the basket which was attached to the bike. 'I'm borrowing this!' I replied, getting on the bike, and began to pedal towards the trail.

'Wh-Hey! That's my bike!'

'I'll give it back someday!' I yelled back as I disappeared down the trail."

Ash looks at us as if expecting reply. I was the first to speak.

"Sooooo… did she get it back?" I asked.

Ash chuckles, "No. it was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunder Shock when I crashed over a small ledge and the Spearows caught up to us. We were still a ways from the Pokemon Center, but thankfully Officer Jenny was close by to give us a ride the rest of the way. While I was sitting in the waiting room, Misty barged into the Pokemon Center; lugging what was left of her bike that I had left in the forest. But to make the next long story short, we'd spent the last year and a half traveling together all over Kanto and Johto Region until I got her a new bike. After defeating Brock, the first Gym Leader I had battled, he too traveled with us. Since the incident with the Spearows, Pikachu and I became very close. We trusted each other; protected each other.

"We had spent the next two years traveling all over the world; making new friends, rivals and meeting new pokemon. By the time I finally returned to Kanto, the criminal organization, Team Rocket, began to make their move and took over Kanto. The Officer Jenny's were easily overpowered and Lance's pokemon had just been in a very tough battle with another trainer. They were exhausted and Lance was powerless to stop them from taking his pokemon. My plane landed in Cerulean City. My only thought was to find Misty. I interrogated a Rocket goon and found out she was being held at her gym, being questioned about other people who might appose a threat. I wasn't about to just knock on the door. I ordered my pokemon that I had from the last Region I visited to blow the door in. I released all six of my pokemon, plus my Pikachu, and let them fight on their own free will. While they held most of the grunts in the Battle Arena, Pikachu and I fought our way to the Gym Leader Office where Misty was held. We barged through the door and saw there was only one grunt there; Team Rocket's second in command, Archer. He sat behind an oak desk with his legs resting on top of it. Misty sat in a small chair, her back facing to me. I saw she wearing the same outfit that she wore when she came to Hoenn to visit. She turned to face me; her eyes were red from crying. When she saw me, she gave a look of surprise. She jumped up and ran into me, nearly knocking me over. She dug her face in my chest and began to sob. I wrapped my arms around her as she blurted out questions like 'where have you been? How did you find me?' then sayings things like, 'I can't believe it' and 'I missed you so much'. I told her it was ok, brushing her hair with my hand. I glared at Archer who still sat calmly behind the desk. I let go of Misty. She pulls away and looks me in the eye, and kisses me. My face was burning. I had never kissed a girl before. I knew the relationship between Misty and I had gotten softer throughout our journey together, but that was _totally _unexpected. I hear Archer hum in amusement. Misty and I turn to him, who was now standing.

'Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,' he said, 'welcome home.'

'I don't need _any_ welcoming from you!' I lashed out, 'You're going to regret what you and your goons have done!'

'Team Rocket shall dominate! The Champion has fallen and so will you!'

'I've heard those words before. And they failed.'

Archer sighs, 'I will allow both of you to leave. But next time, I won't be so merciful.'

'Right back at you.' I replied. While leaving the gym, I called all my pokemon back to their pokeballs. We went by the Pokemon Center to get rested up. As we waited for our pokemon to heal, I retrieved every pokemon I had ever caught and put them in my bag. Misty had explained about how Team Rocket had attacked without warning, took over the city, and ridded everyone of their pokemon.

'You said that you've heard those words before back in the gym,' she said. 'Is there someone else trying to achieve the same goal?'

'There was another criminal organization in the Unova Region who called themselves Team Plasma who was lead by Ghetsis.' I answered, 'When I had began my pokemon adventure, they had already tried to rid everyone in Unova of their pokemon. But they too were taken down by an ordinary trainer. And the only difference between these two rival groups is that Plasma was under the delusion of taking peoples pokemon for a greater good. However, Ghetsis had other plans of which only he and the Shadow Triad knew about."

"The Shadow Triad?" Ethan asked.

Ash sighs, "Right, you don't know. Anyway, it is believed that they were triplets who were left to fend for themselves in the gutters of Castelia City. Three brothers who were taken in by Ghetsis himself. It is also believed that they had the ability to use Dark Type powers."

"Human beings able to use pokemon powers? That's a first."

"Indeed it is," Ash replied, "but you'll understand soon.

"When we got our rest, and our pokemon healed we immediately headed straight for Pallet Town. By the time we got there, my entire hometown was occupied with Rocket Grunts and pokemon. I told them if they didn't leave and disband, I was going to give the beating like they'd never experienced.

"They laughed, of course, who was going to take two 13 year olds seriously? But they vastly underestimated my pokemon's strength. Not just by their power, but almost all the ones I had captured all around the world. After driving them out, Pallet Town was in celebration. Everyone was reunited with their pokemon which had been taken from them. Blue was there; he and his pokemon had fought hard to defend our hometown a few days earlier, but was eventually overpowered. That day we had finally settled our differences. And this time, together, as a team, we took down Rocket and its leader, Giovanni, who I defeated myself. Team Rocket fled and disbanded. Disappearing off the face of the earth."

"But they tried to make a comeback," I said, "and we still put them down."

"Indeed you did. About a week after, I found out that Gary had challenged Lance for the Champion title; and won.

"I immediately challenged him the next day; winning and stealing his short lived fame."

I looked at Ash in confusion, "But you disappeared for the last two years. Why did you leave again?"

Ash looks at me then to Ethan, and then to the ground. "I had a dream the night after I became champion," he said softly, "I dreamt I was in the open field where Pikachu and I ran into the mob of angry Spearows. And standing in front of me, was Arceus."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ethan said. "You mean _the _Arceus? Like, the big mama-jama? How lucky do you have to be for that to happen?"

Ash smiles, "You'd be surprise." He answered. "So anyway, Arceus stood several feet from where I was, looking down at me. _Hello Ash, _It said.

'Arceus?' I asked, 'What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here?'

_Ash, you have a heart and mind like no one is or ever was. I have waited three thousand years in search of someone as pure as you._

'Me?'

_Yes. Since I came to earth, I have had visions of this world burning under an iron fist. But there are only a hand-full of people who can prevent that. And you are one of them._

'But how? I'm just a normal human being who trains pokemon!'

_Normal, yes. But beyond normal. Hold out your hand. _I obeyed. I stuck out my left hand, palm up. Arceus looks at my hand, and white sparkles of energy swirls in the palm of my hand, and dissipates. _This is the key that you and 17 other of the Chosen's will have._

'Chosen? Chosen for what?' I was getting frustrated. I had so many questions that will probably never get answered.

_Ash, I want you to train yourself, alone, with your pokemon. There are many skills that you must learn with a very few people. When another trainer comes to challenge you at the top of Mt. Silver and wins, your training will be complete._

The thought of leaving Misty for who knows how long scared me. And I didn't even know what all of this was even _for_. But I trusted Arceus. What else was I supposed to do?

'Ok.' I finally said. I looked at my left hand, then back at Arceus, 'When do I start?'

_Tomorrow,_ Arceus answered,_ soon you will discover the power of which I have given you, and the other Chosen's. However, there is one who will fall prey to it. _Before I could reply, everything goes white, and I woke up on my bed in my old room.

I lied on my bed which was slightly too small for me now; Pikachu sleeping by my side. I got up and realized I was still in my regular clothes. I took a shower and changed into fresh clothes and headed straight to Professor Oak's laboratory. I told him what I had dreamt, and told me to come inside and sit while he made a few phone calls.

We sat in laboratory lounge, all including me, Oak, Misty, Gary, my mother, and Lance. I told them all what I told Oak."

"How did Misty react to this?" Ethan asked.

"She didn't like it," Ash answered, "not one bit.

'You just got back!' she said, tears in her eyes, 'how long will you be gone?!'

'I don't know,' I admitted. I grabbed her right hand and cupped them into mine, 'but I swear, I'll communicate with you in any way I can. But Misty, _please _don't make this harder than it is. I don't like this any more than you do.'

Misty wipes away the tears that escaped her eyes, 'ok.'

I looked at Gary. We locked eyes for a few seconds and stuck out his right hand, 'Good luck.' He said.

I shook it, 'You too.' I replied. I gave my mother a long hug. She looks at me proudly.

'My little baby is taller than me!' she cried, 'I'm so proud of you!'

i walk back towards Misty, who this time, gave the look that she had given me every time she had brought up her bike. 'Misty…'

We kissed one last time. I heard my mother gasp, but I didn't feel embarrassed.

'I'll see you soon.' Misty said.

'You bet.' I replied. I bid a final goodbye and set off to nowhere in general."

We were silent for a long moment. Ethan spoke up, "So what is this power that Arceus spoke of about?" he asked.

Ash grins from ear to ear, "I knew that would be your first question! Now watch closely." He holds out his left hand and had it as if he was holding a pokeball, palm facing up. Then I watched Ash do the impossible.

Sparks popped in his hand; more and more until yellow electricity began to form in a perfect sphere the size of a pokeball. In the palm of his hand! Ash points his arm down the cave, and the electric sphere launches from his hand, shooting down the cave. The ball lit up the walls as it passed through the cave before it finally hit a boulder. The ball exploded in sparks and dissipated. Ethan and I stare at Ash in shock. He looks us, grinning like a maniac.

"What was _that!?_" Ethan gaped.

"That," Ash replied, "was Electro Ball. _This _is the power which Arceus had given me. Me, you and 15 others waiting to discover their given gift."

"Wait," I said, "There are 18 pokemon types, and 18 chosen. So you have the power to use _electricity?_"

Ash snorts, "Normal Type, actually. I can use Ghost, Electric, Psychic, whatever Normal Type pokemon can do. Although, I prefer Electric. I'm what you might call the wildcard." Pikachu cries out happily.

"So what do we have?" Ethan asked gesturing to me and himself.

"Now that's something you have to find yourself. And it's not just the type you've been given." He stood up and dug into his bag. He pulls out two watches, well, I suppose they're watches, and handed one to us. "These are Xtranscievers. You can be able to contact me with these." he holds up his right hand to show his own Xtransciever, and began walking towards the opening to the topside of the mountain, with Pikachu by his side.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called to him, standing up, with Ethan doing the same.

Ash pulls out a piece of paper and pen then began to write, "There is someone I've got to see. You'd understand." Once he was finished writing, he pulled out a pokeball, "Pidgeot," he exclaimed. Pidgeot pops out of its pokeball and stands in front of Ash.

Ash folds the piece of paper and held it out to Pidgeot, who grasped it firmly in its beak. "You know where this goes." He said softly. Pidgeot nods, and flutters out of the cave into the sky. Ash flicks out another pokeball and Charizard appears next to Ash, who hopped on its back, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looks at us, "Remember, contact me if it's an emergency. I'll call you so we can figure out where to meet back up." And with that, Ash and his Charizard disappears down the ledge of the mountain. Leaving behind a very surprised Ethan and Lyra.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Present

Mt. Silver

"What do you think Arceus meant when he said that this world 'burning under an Iron Fist'?" I asked Ethan.

"I don't know," he replied, "Ash was in too much of a hurry for us to even ask that."

I scowled, "How desperate would _you _be to see me if you had to spend 2 years away?"

He pauses, "Good point."

"Of course it is. So what now?"

"Well, I would love to stay up and figure out what our powers are, but I think I can hear a couple of Z's calling out my name."

I laughed. "Same here." I checked out my new Xtranciever Ash had given us and looked at the time. It's almost 7:00. I hear Quilava yawn. I look down to see him looking at us with sleepy eyes as he laid next to the fire. Ethan pulls out a large sleeping bag big enough to fit a couple of people. He lays it out next to the fire, kicks off his shoes; takes off his cap which he had always worn backwards, and slides himself into the sleeping bag. Once he got comfortable, he looks back up to me and frowns.

"Are you going to join me," He said, "or would you rather just sleep where you stand?"

My face flushed. But I had no reason to. But my heart was beating faster than usual. My childhood friend who I guided when he first began his journey. I never competed in the Pokemon League, I was more like the girl with the brains whilst Ethan performing the action. Many people had mistaken us for brother and sister, because we were always together, and the similar colored clothing we wore. Through our journey we both just saw each other as best friends. But after what had happened in Goldenrod City, I've shown Ethan that I wanted it to be more than that. More than just friends, more than just partners who had each other's back; we are _one_. And nothing is going to take that away.

I kicked off my own shoes and slid into the sleeping bag with Ethan who moved to make room for me. Once we got comfortable, with Ethan at my right, we cuddled close to each other; my head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I lie on my right side with my left arm across his chest, holding him close as we shared our body heat.

"Hey Ethan?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"I was thinking, when we get home, could we like, you know…" he looks at me with wondering eyes, "get ice cream or something?" I know it's not really the most romantic thing to ask or whatever, but knowing Ethan, as cool as he is and acts, he always had a really hard time talking to other girls our age.

He went silent for a moment. Finally, he leans his head forward and kisses my forehead, "Sure," he says sweetly, "I would love to 'get ice cream' with the most beautiful girl I know."

My face burned hot. I knew from the way he said that, he _really _meant that. I prop myself up on my right elbow; leaning over him, bended down, and kissed him. He returns the kiss, and we stay locked together for a few long seconds. I pull away, seeing Ethan's cheeks bright red. We locked eyes for a short moment before I laid back down on my side. My heart was beating furiously. I feel Ethan breathing deeper. My eyes felt heavy, I close them before saying, "Good night, Ethan."

I began to drift off as I hear Ethan reply, "Good night." I only remember darkness for a few seconds before the entire mountain began to shake and rumble violently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5 years earlier

N's castle

"Klinklang!" N exclaimed, "Hidden Power!" White glowing orbs form around Klinklang, then launching straight at Swanna. Before I could say "Dodge!", Swanna was pummeled down and fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

"Swanna, return," I said. I looked at her pokeball, "well done." I pull out my next pokeball, "Mienshao, battle time!"

_Meinshao! _Meinshao presents herself with a series of shadow punches and kicks before getting back into her natural stance. She waves her massive amount of fur on her arms, ready to take on its opponent.

"Aura Sphere!" I called out. Meinshao cups her hand in front of her as if she were holding a basketball. A blue sphere began to form and grew until it _was _the size of a basketball. Meinshao holds out her right hand; the sphere floating slightly above it, then spun her body counter clockwise adding in extra force before hurling it at N's Klinklang.

"Use Hidden Power again!" N cried desperately. Klinklang once again summoned its Hidden Power, and launched them in an attempt to stop Meinshoa's Aura Sphere.

The Aura Sphere plowed right through Klinklang's Hidden Power, however it managed to slow down the sphere before it hit its mark. Klinklang's image flickered for a quarter of a second. But it was enough to see that it wasn't really Klinklang.

_Gotcha_, I thought, "Meinshoa, run straight towards Klinklang!" I ordered. Meinshoa obeys and sprints at N's "Klinklang".

N immediately understood what I was about to do, "Zoroark, Night Slash!" he bellowed. Klinklang's image flickers again and disappeared, revealing a mean looking Zoroark.

Zoroark raises both of its arms, dark energy forming in its hands, and it too, sprinted, towards Meinshoa.

Once they were several paces away from running into each other, I yelled, "Now Jump Kick!" Meinshoa takes one last step before it dove with its feet out in front.

Zoroark was sent flying back as Meinshoa made a graceful backflip in midair from the kick she delivered. Zoroark landed back on its feet and skidded back several more yards. But once he stopped, it fell to a knee, gasping in pain.

"YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" N bellowed, "FINISH IT WITH PERSUIT!"

"Meinshoa," I called out, "Mach Punch"

Zoroark shakily stood back up, and began to summon what dark energy he had left within him around his entire body. As it did so, Meinshoa rushed towards him again as she raised her right paw; orange power building up within it.

Once again, the two pokemon advanced each other with incredibly speed. But before Meinshoa could deliver her blow, Zoroark made a powerful lunge right before they impacted; catching Meinshoa off guard. She Mach Punch faltered, but it was enough. And once again both pokemon were sent flying back. Zoroark flew back farther than Meinshoa, and upon hitting the ground, he had fainted. Meinshoa was sent skidding back on her feet. Once she stopped, she stood there for a whole second before collapsing unconscious.

"Bravo, Zoroark," N replied, returning him to its pokeball, "rest, my dear friend."

"Meinshoa, return." I said wearily, "Get some rest, ok?" Before waiting for any responses from N, I whipped out my next pokeball, "Unfeazant, batlle time!" My female Unfeazant once again exits her pokeball for another round. Only two to go. What's he got now?

"Klinklang," N announced, "It's _your_ time now!"

_Go figure_, I thought, _I should have known._ But I'm not going to beat myself up for that ridiculous thought. I have a battle to win. "Unfeazant, Sonic Boom!" Unfeazant stops flapping her wings long enough to tuck them around her torso and re-open them with a powerful, _fwish!_ A white, curved, blade-like rush of energy shoots towards Klinklang at a fast rate. N allows the attack to impact, and Klinklangs was only pushed back a couple feet. Well, _that _didn't work.

"Klinklang," N says softly, "Hyper beam."

"No!" was all I could cry out. Unfeazant was still weak from its recent battle, and the attack she performed made her breath heavy and slow; rendering her unable to avoid Klinklang's attack.

I fell to my knees as I watched Unfeazant fall limply to the ground. _No, _I thought helplessly, _it's just one of us and only two of them now… _I remember what Hilbert had told me earlier, "…whatever happens, I'll always have your back." I look over my shoulder towards my friends; Bianca had a hand to her mouth as though she just gasped; Cheren with his hands in his hair, walking in circles. Hilbert just stood there with his arms to his side, his face with absolutely no expressions. We make eye contact for a moment, and gives me nod as if to say, "You can do this." I nod back, stood up, and looked back at N. _Ok then, _I thought, _game on._ Before he could say anything, I threw out my final pokeball. "Emboar!" I exclaim proudly, "_Battle time!_"

_EMBOAR! _Emboar appears from his pokeball a foot from the ground. Once he landed, the entire platform shook beneath his weight.

N kept a calm expression, and threw out his left arm, "Klinklang, annihilate our final opponent with Ancient Power!"

I too, threw out my own left arm, "Emboar, Fire Punch!"

Klinklang summons most of the boulders and rubble from the ceiling and plat form, and began hurling them at Emboar.

Emboar's fists glow bright from the powerful flames he summoned, and stomps furiously towards Klinklang. Whatever boulder/rock came at Emboar's way, he smashes them to small rocks and dust with his mighty fiery fists. Klingklang had run out of stuff to throw and Emboar reached its target, unscathed.

Emboar began to pummel Klingklang ferociously, pushing it back further and further towards the edge of the platform. I saw this and I began to panic, "EMBOAR!" I screamed, "STOP!"

N however, still remained calm, "Klinklang," he shouted, "Gear Grind!"

Klinklang waited for the right moment until Emboar's right fist came right above its gears, close enough for it to turn its gears inward; catching Emboar's hand and crushing it in between its gears. Emboar roared in bloody murder, great flames enveloping around his body. With a great heave, Emboar grabbed onto Klinklang's outer gear with his free left hand, and lifted him up; throwing Klinklang over his head, who now let go of his hand, back to the center of the platform.

Emboar's flames still burned strong, but stood there breathing heavily. N didn't liking where this was going. "Get up, Klinklang!" He yelled, "NOW!" At first I was beginning to regret that Emboar had almost pushed N's pokemon over the edge. But he just stands there and orders it to _get up?! _That does it.

"Emboar," I ordered, without any pity, "Heat Crash." Emboar gives a pleasurable roar as he stomped towards Klinklang; launching himself into the air 10 yards away from his target. N once again stood there and watched as Klinklang was crushed under the weight of Embaor.

Emboar smashes his fists together, and roared into the sky in triumph.

N's face was rock hard for a split second until it softened as he looked as his fainted Klinklang, and finally returning it to its pokeball. "I am sorry." He spoke to Klinklangs pokeball, "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard like that."

I hear two deafening roar above us, and everyone in the room looks up to see Reshiram and Zekrom; hovering right above the hole in the ceiling. They both look pretty beaten up, although Zekrom looked to be in better shape. Of course, Emboar had sustained some damage, and N still had one pokemon left.

N and I both look back down at each other; his final pokeball in his hand. "This is it!" N exclaimed, "Ideas V.S Truth! Fire V.S Electric! It's finally time to see who shall prevail!" He throws out his last pokeball, "Galventula!" N announces, "Prove our belief is superior!"

_Galventula! _It said, its electric spider legs popping with yellow electricity.

_An electric and bug,_ I thought, _Emboar is a fighting; which is no good against it. But hopefully his fire will make up for that._

Emboar turns to me and gives a low growl. I nod; I knew exactly what he was thinking. It's time to end this.

I hear the two legendary let out another roar. I look up again to see both pokemon's tail glowing with powerful energy. They're preparing for a final dual. I look back at N, who throws out his arm, "Galventula," he began, "WILD CHARGE!"

"Emboar…" I also started, "HEAT CRASH!"

Galventula's entire body becomes engulfed with electricity as Emboar did the same with great heat. I look up to see Reshiram and Zekrom also doing the same. Emboar and Galventula charges; but instead of the two Legendary doing the same, they realease a great column of flames and electricity and impact in the center.

Neither Legendary gets the upper hand until Emboar and Galvantula struck. Flames and electricity swirled together, creating a large puff of black smoke. When it cleared, both pokemon lied on the ground, but neither was unconscious. Slowly, both began to drag themselves on their feet. They were really beaten; and after a long moment of them standing, Galventula collapses, unconscious.

I hear Zekrom raor in pain, and, once again, I look up to see Zekrom falling back-first through the hole in the ceiling. He lands heavily on its back behind, shaking the platform. N turns and stares dumfounded at his beaten Legendary Partner.

I hear shrieks of joy behind me and I turn to see Cheren, Biance, and Hilbert running across the narrow bridge. I give a weak smile as I'm embraced in a group hug.

"That was _awesome!" _Cheren exclaimed.

"You did it!" Bianca shrieked, "You really did it!"

We break away and Hilbert smiles at me proudly, "Of course she did," he said, "She's the strongest trainer in all of Unova."

I blushed. I always hated it when Hilbert compliments me. But this, I can can accept.

I watch as Reshiram hovered back down onto the platform next to me. It looks down at me and gives a soft purr sound as if to say, _You've done well._

We all turn to N, his shoulders sagged and his eyes looking towards the ground. He turns around to face me, and looks me in the eye in defeat, "Everything's ruined." He croaked, his voice cracking, "The dreams pokemon shared…" He straightens back up and spoke with whatever dignity he had left, "Zekrom and I are defeated," He said with pride, "Your Truth… your feelings… they were stronger than mine, it seems…" He began to walk towards me, but Hilbert went all Little Sister Protection Mode and stepped between me and N.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looks back to me, "It's ok," I said to him softly, "what's he going to do? Throw me off the platform?" He gives me a hard look, grunts and steps back with Cheren and Bianca.

N resumes his walk towards me and stops a couple feet in front of me. He was slightly taller, maybe 3 or 4 inches. His, ok, I'll admit it, gorgeous face with high cheek bones, and looks at me with adoring brown eyes, "Zekrom and Reshiram…" he resumed, his voice as soft as silk again, "Each of them choosing a different Hero… is that even possible?" before I replied, he continues, "Two Heroes living at the same time… one that pursues Truth, and one that pursues Ideals. Could… could they both be right? I don't know."

I began to realize that N actually _does _like me. He was so sure that his belief was right; and when he lost… did he realize that he actually felt something for me? "N," I said smoothly, "Many people have their own ideas and opinion. You just can't reject them and claim yours is correct. You just need to _accept _those different ideas that the world creates."

N's eyes' brightens, "Like a chemical formula for changing the world!" He exclaims in realization.

Before anyone could say anything else, we hear an angry, ticked off voice behind us, "After all of that, do you still think you're worthy of sharing the name of Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" We all spun on our heels to face that rotten Ghetsis who had snuck up behind us somehow without anyone hearing.

Bianca twists her face in annoyance and crosses her arms, "What are you talking about? You lost! No one is getting separated from pokemon, and boy, I can't WAIT to see you hauled off in a police cruiser, you evil, psychotic meanie!"

Ghetsis laughs at the insults Bianca had thrown out, "To start off with, I spurred N into pursuing Ideals, the reason we reawakened the Legendary pokemon now was to give MY Team Plasma Power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." Ghetsis strode over towards N. I had to move because I knew he wouldn't care if he shoved a young girl aside. He gives N a disgusted look, "After saying you had put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the Legendary pokemon was the true Hero…" Ghetsis looked as if he wanted to give N a good smack across the cheek, "You lost to an ordinary trainer!" He snarled, "There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but pokemon…"

Again, I found myself breathing heavily with rage. Ghetsis was insulting _his own son. _N wasn't the enemy here. It was Ghetsis. All along I have been fighting with the wrong person. The person who I suspect probably has a _crush _on me.

Ghetsis then turns on me, "Chicken!" he snapped, "I never would have thought the Legendary pokemon would choose a trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed!" I could only stare at this worthless trash as he began to finish, "In order to rule the world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- you must be eliminated!"

Fear gripped my stomach as Ghetsis lashed out with that final statement. So this is how far Ghetsis is willing to go on this? I look at my brother whose face was bright red and fists clenched to his sides.

Another voice breaks the long moment of silence, "Rule the world?" I didn't need to turn to see whose voice that was. Alder walks up from behind me and stands at my side.

Cheren speaks up, "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate pokemon?" he asked angrily.

Ghetsis shoots us with his exasperated look, "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go useless things like pokemon? Certainly, manipulating pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much I can agree with. So it naturally follows that I should be able to use pokemon."

Alder looked as if he were to explode, "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

"You can say whatever you want. A pokemon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a pokemon." Ghetsis began to heave, "Chicken, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat."

Reshiram roared in outrage and put itself in between me and Ghetsis, though it didn't look in much of a condition to fight. Ghetsis even knows this. "Bouffalant!" he exclaimed, seeing his scrawny, bony arm for the first time as he threw out a pokeball.

_Bouffalant!_ It growled, toeing the floor.

Before anyone could speak, Ghetsis bellowed, "HEAD CHARGE!" faster than my eyes could take in what's happening, Bouffalant's head glowed with red power as it pounced and slammed head-first into Reshiram's chest.

Reshiram lets out a low moan as it fell on its back beside me. I just stood there; like an idiot I just there and let Ghetsis mercilessly attack Reshiram. Emboar growled viciously as he took Reshiram's place. I shook myself from my stupor and put myself in front of Emboar, "Emboar, you're too weak to fight him!" I cried desperately.

I hear Ghetsis chuckle behind me, "And so you have lost."

I completely forgot about Hilbert, who now stood between me and Ghetsis, "Chicken, huh?" he said calmly, but his breathing still heavy with anger, "You're going to pick on someone smaller and just kicked your sons' can? Let's see how much guts you got to fight someone your own size." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball, "Or you can go ahead and walk away now, _chicken."_

I am proud to say I am blessed to have my twin brother around. Sure, we fight about ridiculous things, but when it came down to protecting each other, we _always _had one another's back.

Ghetsis glares at my brother with pure hatred, "_Fine." _He snarls, "Once I'm finished with you, your little brat sister will be next!"

Hilbert's breathing steadies, his expression now completely calm, "I highly doubt it." He said flatly.

I realized that N had been looking down the entire time. He looks up to reveal tears welded up in his eyes. He looks at me in sorrow, "Hilda…" was the only thing he spoke as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Ghetsis whips out his right arm and points a bony finger at my brother, "I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO STOP ME! NO MATTER WHO DOES WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5 years earlier

N's castle

Hilbert and Ghetsis stood opposite side of each other on the platform; Ghetsis with his Bouffalant toeing the floor in front of him, and Hilbert with a pokeball in his hand. Cheren, Bianca, Alder, Emboar and I stood in the back right corner of the platform where Reshiram laid on its back, who was out like a light bulb. N stood several feet behind Ghetsis, a hand resting on his fallen Zekroms' massive right foot.

We all watched intently as Hilbert flicked out his pokeball; ready to take on the infamous Team Plasma leader who is willing to go to great lengths to get what he wants. "Samurott!" Hilbert exclaimed, trying to keep his anger under control, "Let's light'em up!"

_Samurott! _It growled as it exited its pokeball. Upon seeing Ghetsis and his Bouffalant, Samurott lowered its head to where it was leveled with its opponent; snarling as if to say, _I will tear you apart!_

Ghetsis was the first on the draw, "Head Charge!" He bellowed. Once again, Bouffalants head began to glow red; preparing to charge at Samurrot.

"Samurott," Hilbert yelled in retaliation, "Mega Horn!" The spear-like shell on Samurotts' head brightens as energy surges through Samurott; also preparing to charge.

The two pokemon collide head-on, but neither was thrown back. Instead, they kept pushing against each other; trying hard to dig their feet into the ground to push the other back. Samurott was the first to give out.

Bouffalant gave a final, merciless heave; flipping Samurott onto his back. Bouffalant was on him immediately. It opened its powerful jaws and clamped down onto Samurott's left shoulder.

Samurott roars in pain. He tucks in his hind legs, bringing his feet to Boufflalnt's chest. With great force, Samurott shoves Bouffalant off him with his hind legs. Bouffalant was sent about five feet onto the air to the right. Upon landing, it rolled over a couple times before stopping on its right side. Dizzily, it got back on its feet.

Samurott rolled onto his stomach, his left arm clamped to his chest, and stood on his right and hind legs.

Bianca screamed in outrage, "You can't do that! He didn't command him to bite!"

Cheren turned and looked at Bianca, his face pale. "It doesn't matter," he said calmly, but I could tell he was nervous, "there are no rules or limitations. Ghetsis will do whatever it takes to win. And no one can tell him otherwise."

Bianca grabs her bright blonde hair, looking as if she wanted to tear them out of her head, "Ooooooh, when Hilbert gets through with him, I'll…" she didn't finish. She was so upset she couldn't think of anything to insult Ghetsis with. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"If Ghetsis isn't going to play fair, then neither will Hilbert." I said to her.

"Then this battle isn't going to end well." Alder said grimly.

Bianca looks at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Alder face expression was dark, "The way this battle is going, chances are that their pokemon is going to get seriously injured. Or even…" He didn't finish the sentence. We all knew exactly what he meant. And having recently lost one of his pokemon friends recently…

"He won't let that happen." I assured him. Alder did not reply.

"Wild Charge!" Ghetsis ordered. Bouffalan, now shaken out of its stupor, charged at Samurott as electricity enveloped its body; a majority of it focused on its head.

"Samurott!" Hilbert called to his partner, "Hydro Cannon the ground right in front of him!"

_What is he doing? _I thought. Knowing Hilbert, he's probably got something wicked up his sleeve.

Samurott obeys and does so. Instead of the water dispersing when it impacted the floor, it _bounced._ The powerful jet of water ricochets off the floor and up into Bouffalants' chest. The force was so great, Bouffalant was lifted about 15 yards into the air! It gave a terrified cry as it tried to comprehend what was happening.

The look on Ghetsis face was awesome. His expression was in shock for 3 seconds before turning into fury. But Hilbert wasn't finished yet.

He points up directly at Bouffalant, "Razor Shell!"

Samurott, with his left arm still clutched to his chest, launches into the air to meet Bouffalant. As they both began to descend, Samurott takes his right hand and withdrawal his seamitar from his left. The blade glowed bright blue and glinted from the sunlight that shined through the hole in the ceiling as Samurott brought the flat of the blade down on Bouffalants' head; sending him skyrocketing to the ground. The platform shakes as a crater was formed from where Bouffalant had impacted, who now lied on its side with its tongue hanging out, unconscious.

Samurott lands gracefully back on the ground in front of Hilbert as Ghetsis looks at Bouffalant in disgust and returns it to its pokeball.

"Very clever." Ghetsis sneered. "Cofagrigus, do not fail me!"

_Cofagrigus. _It rasped, its four ghostly arms waving aimlessly around.

Samurott turned to Hilbert and made a sound as if to say, _I got this!_ Hilbert shook his head, "I'm sorry. But you need to rest." Samurott gave an unpleasant grunt as he was returned to its pokeball. "Simisear, light'em up!"

_Sear! _It exclaims. Simisear's two monkey hands began to burn hot with flames before clapping them together; sending energy flowing within it.

"Flame Burst!" Hilbert ordered. Simisear cups its hands together as a ball of flames built up within it. Once it grew to the size of a basketball, it broke up into four smaller separate balls of flames; each hand holding two, and throws them towards Cofagrigus.

"SHADOW BALL!" Ghetsis bellowed. Cofagrigus held out its four ghostly arms a dark purplish sphere formed in each hand, and launched them to counter Simisear's Flame Burst. Three of the four Shadow Balls and Flame Bursts impacted and dispersed. But one Shadow Ball however, broke through and continued to head straight towards Simisear. It happened before Simisear could react. The Shadow Ball impacted it in the noggin and sent him flipping head under toe; landing on its stomach, unconscious.

"Simisear, return." Hilbert said, with hurt in his voice.

Ghetsis made a nasty smirk, "Is that it? Of course. I never expected much from children."

_CHILDREN?! _I screamed in my head. Ha, back in the Ancient Modern Time, "children" were the only ones with sense about the world as it slowly began to fall apart. I remember learning about Earth before pokemon came to being. Back when there was so much poverty, war and disease that tore this planet apart. Until one day a meteor struck and wiped out a large majority of the population. As human civilization struggled to rebuild, they discovered that the meteor had some astounding effects on the planet and animals. Whatever that meteor was caused mutations within the plants and animals. With that, came the being of pokemon. Although no one knows why humans weren't affected or why we have these Legendary pokemon in each region. But the biggest impact on us from the meteor (no pun intended) was how it changed the way we looked at ourselves, and the world which we live in and how important it is for not only us, but the rest of the living creatures in it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Hilbert called out, "Golurk, lets light'em up!" The massive pokemon stands protectively in front of its trainer as it looked down at its foe.

"Shadow Punch!" Hilbert exclaimed. Golurk's right hand glowed with dark shadow energy before clenching it into a fist and brought it down towards Cofagrigus.

"Protect!" Ghetsis shouted. A green dome of energy surrounds Cofagrigus right before Golurk could deliver the blow.

Golurk pulls its fist back for another punch; and it all happens before I could comprehend what happened. Cofagrigus' protect flickers and disappears; and immediately its eyes turns toxic purple and my entire surroundings go black. The only things visible was Hilbert's Golurk and Ghetsis' Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus began to grow bigger in size until it was at least twice the height of Golurk. A massive column of water materialized out of nowhere and swirled around Cofagrigus.

_Night Shade, _I thought, _it isn't real._

But it was enough to break Golurk. It took a step back and covered its head as Cofagrigus sent the illusional column of water to crash down on its head. The world re-materializes and we're back in N's throne room. Cofagrigus is back to its normal size; Golurk falls to knee, gasping.

"Finish him with Will-O-Wisp!" Ghetsis growled. Cofagrigus advanced on Golurk; using its long ghostly arm to climb up and latch onto its back. Its hands then began to glow red as it sent waves of flames throughout Golurk's body.

Golurk roars in pain; trying to reach behind its back to throw of Cofagrigus, but without any success.

"Heavy Slam!" Hilbert cried. Golurk summons what energy it had left and launches into the air about 20 yards above the ground. It falls back-first towards the ground; with Cofagrigus still clinging to its back.

The force of the impact shook the platform as a crater was formed where Golurk's back hit. Slowly, it climbed back onto its feet. But when it moved to show the crater, Cofigragus wasn't there.

I looked at Hilbert to see him looking around; trying to see where that cowardly Cofagrigus had gone. Hilbert made the mistake to take his eyes off the battle field and looked at me in confusion. From the corner of eye, I see Cofagrigus appear directly behind Golurk; its ghostly hands glowing with purple shadows.

"BEHIND HIM!" I screamed, pointing at Golurk.

His eyes widen in realization as he turned back to his partner. But it was too late.

Confagrigus launches its four arms forward and delivered four vicious Shadow Punches at the exact same time into Golurk's back. Golurk let out a _Guh!_ As it fell facedown into the floor, unconscious.

Hilbert fell to both his knees, his fists clenched and pressed against his face. For a long moment he stayed in that position, until he took a deep breath and got back on his feet. His face was both stern, and grim. "Golurk, return." He spoke, his voice cracked.

_You can do this, big brother,_ I thought, as though he could my hear what I was thinking, _just relax. Clear your head. _As if he _did _hear what I was thinking, he looks at me with those eyes he always made when he was concerned about me whenever I had sad or angry. My brother was everything you'd expect a big brother to be; Protective. He even exaggerated once that even if he was in a wheelchair, anyone who meant harm to me would feel his wrath. And to this day, to _this _battle, he still lives up to what he's here for; my guardian angel.

Hilbert looks back at Ghetsis with pity, and pulls out his next pokeball, "Haxorus…" he said with dead calmness in his voice, "LIGHT'EM UP!"

_HAXORUS! _It bellowed. It stood strong and proud in front of its trainer, stomping the ground in eagerness.

Ghetsis points at Haxorus, "GIGA IMPACT!"

Cofagrigus lunges at Haxorus, preparing itself to hit it head-on.

"Dragon Tail!" Hilbert retaliated. Haxorus spun its body around clockwise, its tail glowing dark blue as it rose up and swung down with incredible force and speed; slamming Cofagrigus into the ground.

An unconscious Cofagrigus was brought back to its pokeball (by Haxorus's Dragon Tail, not Ghetsis) and a Seismitoad was dragged out into the fight.

Ghetsis grunts, "It was my next choice anyway." He snarled.

"Haxorus," Hilbert began, "Dragon Rage!"

"Hydro Cannon!" Ghetsis retaliated.

The two forces meet in the center but neither pokemon were going to waste their energy trying to push against one another, therefore, both attacks cancelled each other out in a puff of smoke.

"Ice Punch!" Ghetsis growled.

Seismitoad began to hop from side to side towards Haxorus as its right hand started to cover with frost and ice. It was hard to tell where and when Seismitoad is going to strike, and Hilbert knew this.

"Wait…" He said.

After the seventh hop on Haxorus's left, Seismitoad launches itself it, its right arm raised to strike.

"Rock Smash!" Hilbert exclaimed immediately. Haxprus's ax-like tusks glows red as it pulled its head back to the right, and swung towards Seismitoad.

Seismitoad twists its body counter clockwise; avoiding Haxorus's vicious attack. The spin added force into Seismitoad's Ice Punch; which connected with Haxorus's chin.

Haxorus's head rears, taking a step back. Seismitoad lands to its left; taking its right hand and delivers another blow to its leg. With a frustrated roar, Haxorus swings its head down, its tusks still glowing red, and sent Seismitoad flying into the air, over Ghetsis' head. The blue frog lands right at the foot of the platform, and Ghetsis turns toward it with a scowl, looking down at his unconscious pokemon.

"Worthless." Ghetsis says flatly, returning it to its pokeball. He turns back to Hilbert, fetching out another pokeball, "Bisharp!"

_Bisharp!_ It said, a blade extracting from its metal covering of its hands. It gives an array of shadow slashes, but neither Hilbert, or Haxorus was intimidated.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!"

"Metal Claw!" Ghetsis snapped. Bisharp extracts its blades and sprints towards Haxorus. Haxorus releases a blast of blue energy from its mouth at Bisharp. But right before it could hit its target, Bisharp disappears. The same way the Shadow Triad does.

It was about a split second until it reappeared; and still running, at Haxorus's right leg and slashes it. Haxorus roars in pain, looking down at where Bisharp use to be where it slashed its leg. Bisharp reappeared again in midair in front of Haxorus and slashed its chest; and disappears again. This goes on repeatedly until Bisharp appears right above Haxorus's head; with both arms raised and its blades glowing with silver light, and brings it down on its head.

Haxorus falls forward, and lies on its belly, unconscious.

"Haxorus, return." Hilbert said, his voice calm and firm. "Great job. Sawk, lets light'em up!"

_Sawk! _He exclaims. He gets in his karate stance and performs a series of shadow punches and kicks. He looks his opponent in the eye and gestures it with its fingers as if to say, _come at me bro! _

"Close Combat!" Hilbert and Ghetsis said in unison. Both pokemon advance on each other and became locked in combat.

Sawk delivered three quick punches which Bisharp deflected; countering with a jab to the chest. Sawk grunts and takes a step back, and swings his left leg around towards Bisharps head. Bisharp was just barely able to get its arms up like a boxer to block the kick, and skids back a couple feet. By the time it recovered, Sawk was in the air and descending down on it with his right hand raised.

Bisharp rolls forward; narrowly avoiding the attack as Sawk's fist connected with the floor; cracks forming where he'd hit it. Bisharp was already back on its feet, and Sawk turned around right as a glowing metal blade came towards his chest. Sawk dodged the blow by falling on his back, tucking in his legs, pushing his arms against the floor, and flipped himself back on his feet.

Bisharp came at him again, delivering slash after slash and Sawk dodging every one. Eventually the attacks ceased and Bisharp stood there trying to catch its breath. Sawk immediately took advantage of this and advanced on Bisharp.

Bisharp swings in a vain attempt to try to deliver another blow, but Sawk easily avoids it and grabs its arm; and flips it over his shoulder. Bisharp hits the floor on its back with a, _clang! _Sawk pulls it back on its feet, but not out of kindness. Bisharp stood there dazed as Sawk's left hand came up with a vicious uppercut, sending Bisharp several feet into the air, and landing on its back, unconscious.

"You're pathetic!" Ghetsis spat, returning Bisharp to its pokeball, "I'll deal with you later." Without another word, Ghetsis flicks out another pokeball to reveal an Eelektross.

_Eeeeeeelektross! _It sang, sparks popping all over its body.

"Flame Kick that sucker!" Hilbert ordered. Sawk sprints towards Eelektross, his left leg heating up in flames.

"Thunder Punch!" Ghetsis growled. Eelektross waited there, levitating a couple feet off the ground as electrical pulses flowed through its right hand/fin.

Sawk jumped and somersaulted in midair a few yards away from his target, adding in extra force as he swung his flaming leg down towards Eelektross. But Eelektross's attack was more powerful than I had suspected.

Sawks fist connected with Eelektross's hand/fin, and Sawk was sent skidding across the platform on his back before flipping on his stomach and finally stopping. Slowly, Sawk began to climb back on his feet.

"CHARGE BEAM!" Ghetsis bellowed.

Hilbert could only stand there and watch as Eelektross began to build up energy within itself before shooting a solid beam of electricity at Sawk.

Sawk did not flinch or cry out as the beam enveloped him. It lasted only two seconds until the attack ceased. And Sawk still stood there; paralyzed, and most definitely not able to battle anymore.

Sawk, return!" Hilbert cried desperately. He looks at Sawk's pokeball, "You get some rest, ok?" He puts away Sawk's pokball, retrieving another while doing so, "Rufflet, light'em up!"

_Rufflet! _It chirped, stretching its wings and cocking its head, _Rufflet!_

I look at Alder, who was scowling and had his arms crossed, "What on earth does he think he's doi-."

But Ghetsis knew better and didn't hesitate to stop in confusion, "Thunder Bolt!" he yelled. Eelektross's circular mouth sparked with electricity, preparing to strike.

"Aerial Ace!" Hilbert shouted in retaliation.

That's when I understood the reason for Hilbert to use Rufflet. It was fast. _Very _fast.

Eelektross shot several bolts of electricity at Rufflet, who dodged them gracefully with no dilemma, and still advanced.

"THUNDER SHOCK!" Ghetsis bellowed.

"Fly straight into the air!" Hilbert ordered.

Rufflet changed its course and, as Hilbert ordered, flew straight up. Eelektross released a blast of sparks and electricity going in all directions and closing in on Rufflet. The blast was merely a foot away from Rufflet before it dissipated, who was now fluttering fifty yards above us.

"BRAVE BIRD!" Hilbert called. Faster than Ghetsis could command "Thunder Bolt", Rufflet shot down towards Eelektross with impossible speed, its entire body shining bright silver, and hit home.

A puff of smoke formed from the impact, and when it cleared I saw a fainted Rufflet lying face up next to a fainted Eelektross lying face down.

"That will cost you dearly!" Ghetsis snarled, but I knew he wasn't referring to Hilbert.

"Rufflet, return." Hilbert said proudly. Ghetsis returns his own pokemon.

"Hydreigon, you will win this fight, or so help me, you will be punished severally!"

I would take pity on Ghetsis' pokemon, but they're on _his _side. Then again, he could have stolen them and twisted their minds. But as of right now, I don't care what Hilbert has to do to win. This guy is going down no matter what.

"Samurrot, lets light'em up!"

_Samurooooot!"_ he roared. He didn't have his left arms to his chest anymore, but I can see that he didn't have any weight supported on it. Ghetsis immediately noticed this.

"Bite!" He ordered. Hydreigon swoops down towards Samurott, its three mouths wide open and hissing.

"Razor Shell!" Hilbert called out. Samurott stands on his hind legs as he drew both his seamitars, rushed towards Hydreigon, and launched into the air.

The two pokemon meet in midair, and before Samurott could swing his seamitars, Hydreigon's two heads/arms shot forward and bit viciously into Samurott's shoulders. Samurott roars in agony and his seamitars fall from his hands, one falling to the floor with a _cling! _and the other sticking into it with a _ching!_

Despite Samurott's superior weight, Hydreigon was somehow able to hold him in the air.

"Samurott, get out of there!" Hilbert cried desperately.

"HEAD SMASH!" Ghetsis ordered gratifyingly, as if sensing that victory was his.

Samurott cringed as Hydreigon reared its head back and connected it with Samurott's. Samurott fell limply to the ground on his back, his left arm resting on his chest and his right lying outward, his hand almost a foot away from the hilt of his seamitar.

Samurott was not unconscious, but was in very bad shape. He tried to twist himself on his stomach, but Hydreigon came down and put its entire weight on his chest, pinning his left arm down. Samurott does not cry out, but growls in Hydreigon's face, who hissed in retaliation.

"End this with Dragon Rage." Ghetsis said flatly.

"NO!" Hilbert shouted.

Suddenly I remember what Cheren had said earlier, "There are no rules or limitations. Ghetsis will do whatever it takes for him to win. And no one can tell him otherwise." No rules, huh? Alrighty then.

That's when I did the stupidest thing no trainer would ever do, or has ever done. I ran towards Hydreigon and Samurott, onto the arena during an active battle.

I hear Hilbert and everyone else behind me screaming my name, but I ignored them. Samurott turns his head towards me and his eyes widen in shock and surprise. Hydreigon was preparing to release its Dragon Rage when I reached Samurott's seamitar. It was almost as long as I was; how he sheathes these, I have no idea, and grabbed its hilt. Geez, it was heavy, but I managed to drag it that one foot and into Samurott's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Ghetsis scream in outrage. Hydreigon takes its attention off of Samurott and looks at me, right as it was going to release its Dragon Rage. I shrieked and ducked; the Dragon Rage only inches from my head, and hits the far wall on the right.

That was all the time Samurott needed. With a quick swoop, he brought the blade and slashed Hydreigon across the chest. Shrieking in pain, it hovered off Samurott and backed away.

As if somebody flipped a switch on Samurott, he shot up to his feet and began to impale Hydreigon with blow after blow with his seamitar.

"YOU CAN'T!" Ghetsis bellowed, "I won! I WON!" by the time he finished and started gasping for air, Hydreigon fell on its back in front of him, unconscious.

Samurott roars into the sky triumphantly, and as if somebody flicked his off switch, he fell to all four knees, gasping heavily.

Breathing heavily with rage, Ghetsis return Hydreigon to its pokeball. "I created Team Plasma with my own hands," Ghetsis snarled, he breathing ragged, "I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

I felt nothing for anything Ghetsis had said or done. Only pity. I walked up to Ghetsis and stood about 5 yards in front of him, "Well apparently you're not." I said with absolutely no emotion. "You're just a crazy old man with an insane idea to rule the world. The _world! _I think a good life sentence in a sanitary hospital will do you a lot of good."

"Why you little…!" Ghtestis advanced on me before I could comprehend what he was doing. I screamed, tripping over myself and fell on my back. I heard Emboar stomping towards us to get to me, but he wasn't going to before Ghetsis.

Then I saw N behind Ghetsis, who kicked out his right leg into the back of his left knee. Ghetsis howled in pain and fell to his knees, his hands grasping his left leg. That's when Emboar got here. He put himself in front of me and his face was several inches from Ghetsis'.

That scared look on Ghetsis' face was priceless. And with a mighty roar from Emboar, he let out a terrified moan, fell on his back, and started dragging himself away from Emboar. Though, he didn't go very far.

Cheren grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, looking freaked out of his mind, "What in the name god were you _thinking?_"

I scowled, "We won! Geez, what's with the whole oh-man-I'm-so-freaked-out-I'm-going-to-yell-in-my- friends-face ordeal?"

Cheren's face turns red, "Gah!" was all he could utter, throwing his air in the air.

I turn back towards Ghetsis only to find Hilbert directly in front of me, his face calm in a furious sort of way, "That was stupid of you, doing what you just did, Hilda."

I gaped at him, "Oh come _on _Hilbert! You wouldn't have won if I hadn't done what I did!"

"I had it under control."

"Oh really? Look, you can't protect me my whole life, you know?"

"I can sure as hell try."

"Watch that tongue, Hilbert." Alder warned. We all turn our attention towards N, who looked down at Ghetsis, suspended in shock at what he did to his own father. He finally breaks his gaze and looked among everyone staring at him. "Now N, do you still think pokemon should be separated from?"

N does not answer, and turns away toward where his throne use to be. Ghetsis sits up and laughs bitterly, "Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the Legendary Pokemon myself, I prepared someone for that purpose—N!"

"You were using him!" I shrieked at him. I became so infuriated. N's whole life was a lie! He thought he was doing something for the greater good, but this whole thing was set up by Ghetsis!

He chuckles, "He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through a warped person like that?"

That did it. Before Hilbert could stop me, I strutted forward, squatted down in front of Ghetsis, and grabbed his chest section of that ridiculous pot-shaped toga.

"_You _did this to him!" I screamed in his face, "An innocent boy who you brainwashed for your greedy affairs!" I insulted him, cursed at him and ripped at his toga. Hilbert grabbed me by the waist and yanked me off, but I was still thrashing around, wanting to give that trash a good smack-a-roo.

"Alder," Cheren said calmly, "It's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without a human heart!"

"You're right," Alder answered, looking towards Cheren, "He's truly pitiful." He turns back to N, "N…I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing the idea because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the Legendary Pokemon!"

N shakes his head and turns back to us, his eyes filled with tears, "But…" he spoke, his voice not smooth as silk anymore, but as rough as sandpaper, "I have no right to be the hero!"

"Is that so? What you and the Legendary Pokemon are going to do from now on…that's important, wouldn't you say?"

N shakes his head again, "Acting like you understand…up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… why?"

Alder sighs, "N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

And with that, with help from Emboar, Hilbert and Alder lift Ghetsis onto his good leg, and began to haul him towards the grand entrance. Hilbert returns Samurott to his pokeball and gives me the "Don't do anything stupid" look, and gazes at Cheren, who gave an assuring look that he'll watch over me. Bianca looks back and forth between them and N, Cheren and I. "Uuuummmm, I guess I'll go help them with…" and rushes to catch up to help with Ghetsis.

I didn't realize Reshiram was up, who now stood in the center of the trashed arena. I walked over to it and smiled, "We did it!" I said proudly.

_We did, _it said. Wait, did it just talk!? It sounded like a young woman. I let out a yip and everyone turns, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Did you hear that?" I asked everyone.

"Well," Hilbert spoke up, "I heard a, _rarahurrrr, _and then you screaming."

N spoke up, "She can talk to pokemon now."

I turn to him, baffled, "Are you serious?! That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Hilbert said, "now that makes two wierdos."

"Oh, can it!"

He shrugs, "Well, have fun with that." And with that, they were gone.

All was quiet for a long moment, until N came up to me, "I need to talk to you about something." He said, his voice once again as smooth as silk. I look over his shoulder to see Cheren scowling, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes, "What is it?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I see Cheren looking up, mouthing the words, _god, why me?_ N frowns, turning around towards Cheren, who in a split second changed into a,_ sup, _expression. N pays little interest in him and turns back to me, "Walk with me, please." This time, I see Cheren making the slicing-the-throat gesture, imploring me to stop. And, naturally, I ignored him. We walked side by side across the opposite bridge towards where N's throne use to be, "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town." N said. I said nothing, not knowing what to say in the first place. "I was shocked when I heard what your pokemon was saying."

I thought back to when I first battled N. My Pignite against his Purrloin. "What did he say?" I asked

We stop midway across the bridge. N looks at me, "I was shocked because that pokemon said it liked you."

"_He _liked me." I corrected.

N smiles, "Ok, _he _liked you. He said he wanted to be with you."

We resume walking across the bridge. "N…" I began.

N shakes his head, "I do not wish to be called that any longer. I ask you to address me as Natural, please."

I smiled, "That's a beautiful name." I said sweetly.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you." N answered.

I blushed. We stop again at the end of the bridge and Natural's smile fades, "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were pokemon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a pokemon like that." He takes his hand and brushes back some of my hair that had fallen over my ears, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as red as cherries by now. "The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I I kept meeting were pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

An idea popped into my head, "Natural," I said softly, "when you said that maybe we are both right about our beliefs, what if we were chosen not to fight for our beliefs, but something even bigger? What if there's a greater force out there that both you and I need to confront?"

Natural ponders the thought, "It makes sense. But we will never know until it happens."

We resume walking and reach where Natural's throne use to be, he steps up to the hole in the wall, and turns around towards me. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only pokemon—no, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many pokemon, and you were surrounded by friends…"

"That isn't true," I told him assuringly, "You understand pokemon better than I could ever. Better than every pokemon professor combined. What Ghetsis said was a lie. You're _not _a freak. In fact, over the course of history, people who were considered 'different' or 'unfit' for the world, they _changed_ how we live our lives. And you… you changed _me._"

Natural looks at me with those charming brown eyes, leans forward, and kisses my cheek. "Thank you." He said. He turns back to the hole in the wall, "The champion has forgiven me, and… what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

I hear a heavy _wump _behind me, and I look back to see Zekrom hovering towards us. It soars over my head, through the hole in the wall, and turns to face us. N also turns around to face me, "Hilda!" he announces, "Dream your dream! Then, pursue the truth to make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of!" He steps forward and takes my hand, "Well then… farewell!" He lets go of my hand, turns, hops onto Zekrom's back, and flew into the sunset.

I stood there for a while, touching my cheek Natural kissed, thinking of what he had said. But I was interrupted when Cheren made the fake clearing-the-thraot sound. I turn to him and scowled, "What?" I demanded.

"I don't trust that guy." He said irritably.

"Who, N? Come on! His own _dad_ used him!"

"I just don't, alright?"

"Look, if you're going to just 'not trust him' then go find other ways to make things more dramatic." I immediately regretted what I had said. Cheren's face turns red. He turns around and stomps off towards the other side of the throne room to catch up with the others.

Once he disappeared through the grand entrance, I strode across the bridge to the center of the platform where Reshiram waited. "So," I said lamely, "What now?"

Reshiram hums, _Well, you _are _my chosen hero. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go see the world. I bet many things have changed over the past three millennium. But if you ever need me, just think for me to be there._

I shrug, "I guess that sounds like a plan." I muttered. With a nod, Reshiram launches into the air and out through the hole in the ceiling.

It was past midnight and I lay in my bed back in my room, back in sweet Nuvema Town. I had been thinking about everything that had happened at Natural's castle earlier today; how the Shadow Triad freed Ghetsis from Alder and Hilbert's grasp, and how I treated Cheren. God, I was such a jerk. And I have never seen him so upset. Especially when I got near N. A thought came to me, and as much as I didn't want to believe it, it made sense. Cheren was in love with me.

I got out of bed and dressed into my usual outfit and began to pack my bag. Once I was finished, I turned on the lamp on my desk, took out a piece of pen and paper, and started writing. When finished, I folded it once and laid it evenly on my desk. I opened my bedroom door, snuck down the hall past Hilbert's door and down the stairs.

Once I was outside, I began to concentrate. Within a few seconds, I could see Reshiram soaring towards me in the distance. Silently and gracefully, she- and yes, I said she- lands in front of me, looking a bit confused, _A bit strange to call for me this late, don't you think?_

I sigh, "I just… want to get away for a while, you know?"

_I understand. _She bends down so I'm able to climb onto her back, and then straightens back up. _Where to? _She asked.

I thought for a moment, "Well, I've always wanted to go see the Hoenn region."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Present

Mt. Coronet

"Is it ready yet?" Ghetsis grumbled impatiently.

"Almost finished, sir." The Plasma grunt replied, "Just a few more checks with the system and its ready to go."

"I don't want any checks!" Ghetsis growled, "I've been waiting long enough! Get the system booted and launched. Now!"

"Yes sir!" The grunt replied, and rushed off to power up the machine.

Ghetsis' winces in pain and grabs his left knee. "My lord…" One of the Shadow Triad said in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Ghetsis snapped, leaning most of his weight onto his cane.

"My lord, it is quite possible this machine will likely overheat cause quite an explo-." He was cut off with a backhand across the cheek.

"Do not _ever _question me again!" Ghetsis snarled, "You owe me your life after I took you in from that wretched witch who made you what you are."

Shadow says nothing for a long moment before replying "Yes, my lord," and disappears.

"He's right," Mars said flatly, crossing her arms, "How do you know this thing isn't going to blow up in our faces before you can bring him back?"

Ghetsis looks at her in disgust, "Remember, the Shadow Triad were the ones who freed you from your incarceration. In return, you showed me where the Spear Pillars are located. So show your savior respect and say, 'yes, my lord'."

"The only way you'll hear that from me is from my cold dead body." Mars retaliated.

Before Ghetsis could say anything else, the Plasma grunt came trotting up to them, "All is ready to go." He said.

Ghetsis nodded, "Do it."

The grunt gets behind the control panels and began a series of pressing and sliding across the screens. The machine was composed of a base twenty feet long, four feet wide, and two feet thick of steel and flashing lights. On each end of the base was column of steel and wires ten feet high and three feet wide. And on the top of the columns, was a cyton which each pointed directly at the center of the base of the machine.

The machine began to hum and sparks popped, electricity flowing through the wires and into the cytons as it absorbed energy that had been left behind 3 years ago.

The cyton's prongs began to glow bright blue and began building up powerful energy before releasing it onto the center of the base. The two beams of energy met and began attracting themselves together, a blue circle forming and growing bigger and bigger until it was large enough for a grown person to step through.

For a minute it stayed that way, the energy coming together to keep the portal open. Until a man with blue spiked hair in a black and white suit stepped through the portal, and looked around in amusement before seeing Ghetsis and smiled, "Ghetsis!" the man said pleasantly, "Its good to see you again!"

Smiling back, Ghetsis strode up to man and embraced him in a hug for a moment before pulling away. "Cyrus," Ghetsis said, "welcome back, old friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Present

Cerulean City

"I'll admit, it was an impressive battle," Misty said, holding out the teardrop shaped badge, "Here is your Cascade Badge. Congrats."

Youngster Joey throws his fist in the air in triumph, "YES!" he cries excitedly, taking the gym badge, "Next stop, Vermilion City!" and rushes out of the gym.

Misty let out a depressing sigh, and rubs her forehead. _Man, my head hurts, _she thought. She checks her waterproof watch and saw it was almost seven P.M. She takes off her blue lifeguard jacket and sets it on a hook on the wall behind her. Now wearing only her one-piece bathing suit, she trudges over to the other side of the pool where the ten-foot high diving board is. She climbs up and stands at the end of the plank, looking down at her reflection in the pool.

Misty closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She bounces on the plank twice before making a graceful flip in the air, twisting her body to perform a drill-like twirl as she dove headfirst into the pool.

The water felt cool and relieving on her skin; her orange hair, now long enough to as far as down to her shoulders, floated freely in front of her face. She stays underwater for as long as she could, (which is a good amount of time, actually) before finally resurfacing. She swam to one side of the pool and pulled herself out, where she discovered one of her sisters, Daisy, waiting for her.

"Your lover boy sent you this," The blonde said cheerfully, her green eyes sparkling as she held out a folded piece of paper, "It's soooo romantic how you both talk to each other the same way people did back when there wasn't pokemon or technology. What were they, pingons?"

"It's _pigeons._" Misty snapped, snatching the note, "And I hate it when you bring up romance. You make it sound so… _raunchy!_"

Daisy scowls, clearly offended, "If you would have liked me to, I could have just shredded it and not bring it up in the first place." But Misty didn't seem to pay her much attention, because she was already reading the note. Her face softens when she finished reading it and stared at the piece of paper. After a long moment, she looks back at her sister, "Daisy," Misty said, looking a bit desperate, "Could you watch over the gym while I'm gone?" She wasn't expecting an answer, and was already grabbing some dry clothes before heading towards the changing room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Daisy called after her.

"I'll be back in a little bit, just keep things in order while I'm gone!" Misty answered back.

"Fine, but I'm not going to battle anyone, if that's what you're expecting me to do!"

Daisy didn't get a reply until Misty came out of the dressing room, wearing jeans, a v-neck t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She had dried her hair with a towel just enough to where it wouldn't drip water, and wouldn't get too tangled, which she was now smoothing out with a brush. "I don't care, just do this for me, ok?"

Before waiting for a reply, she speed walks past her sister and out through the back exit. The sun was almost setting, and the air was warm and humid. To Misty's left, her bike was chained to the wall, which she unlocks with a set of keys she carried with her. Misty's thoughts go back 2 years; a couple days before Ash had left. After freeing Kanto fromTeam Rocket, the Ketchum's had recieved tons of donations from people all over the region, as a thanks for reuniting them back with their pokemon. And to Misty's surprise, the first thing Ash did with the money was buying her a top-of-the-line bicycle.

"I think I still owe you something." He had said, smiling, holding the bike up at his side. Misty had just stood there with her jaw slightly dropped and without words to speak. Shaking out her trance, she trudged over to Ash and put her hand on his which held the handle of the bike.

"I trust your not going to need it in case you run into a bunch of angry Spearows?" She asked playfully.

Ash's cheeks blushed. "Well- um- no, I hope not..."

Misty giggled, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Even if you are three years late, at least you kept your promise."

Misty's thoughts ended as she pulls the bike free from the chain. She pushes it around the gym onto the street, hops onto her bike, and began to pedal north.

Forty five minutes later arrived at the end of Route 25, where a small village was located. Misty pedals up towards the highest point, which was a hill with a small balcony that overlooked the sea. Once she got to the base of the hill, she looked up to see a boy her age with his back to her, looking over yonder as the sun set.

Heart pounding, she hops off her bike and began to climb the crudely made stone steps silently, but quickly. The balcony was about ten by twelve feet in area, with metal guard rails around the perimeter except where the steps ended. Misty reaches the top and sees the boy with his back still turned to her. He wore black pants, t-shirt, a baseball cap and of course, tennis shoes. The Pikachu standing next to him turns around to look at Misty, who turned back to the boy and said, _Pikachu, _softly.

The boy turns, and upon seeing Misty, he smiles brightly. The hat he was wearing was that familiar Pokemon League expo cap with the stylized "L" in the center. He takes a step forward, "Hey." Ash spoke softly.

Misty rushes forward and embraced him in a long, strong, amorous hug. She put her head on his right shoulder, and she now noticed she was slightly shorter than him. Dang, he went through some growth spurts. His arms were strong and protective like he had been working out. For a while they stayed that way until she lifts her head off his shoulder and kisses him. Ash returns the kiss and continued to stay locked together. Misty could sense Pikachu staring at them in awe, not exactly sure what else he _can _do.

They finally part, and as quick as a whip, Misty grabs Ash's left arm, and using it as leverage, throws Ash over her shoulder and landing on his back with an, _oof! _The next thing he knew, Misty was on top of him with a knee on his chest and her forearm at his throat. "'Hey' to you too." She said sweetly.

Ash laughs, "I've been wondering what you've been doing on your free time."

"Well unfortunately for you, I've had _lots _of free time." She stands up, allowing Ash to climb up to his feet.

"I can tell." Ash said, still grinning. "Man, I was hoping you'd be the damsel in distress while I would come to the rescue as your knight in shining armor!"

Misty takes his hand into hers. "You already are." She whispered.

Thunder booms over the sea, and the trio turns to see dark clouds forming out yonder. Every few seconds a lightning would strike, followed by a clap of the thunder. The clouds grew bigger and bigger until they formed over their heads.

_PIKA! _Pikachu cried desperately.

"_MOVE!"_ Ash yelled, grabbing Misty's arm and pulled her towards the right side of the balcony, and jumped over the rail guard. Lightning struck the balcony as soon as they were over the rail guard, sending sparks flying all over the place. The trio tumbled and rolled down the hill until they eventually reached the bottom. Misty's whole world spun as she shakily got back on her feet, while Ash and Pikachu did the same. They look out towards the sea and watched as a giant blue portal starting to form about 75 yards from where they stood, and Arceus, _the _Arceus, came through. But Arceus wasn't white, he was gold.

"Arceus!" Ash shouting, waving his arms, "What are you doing?!"

Arceus, who has facial no expressions, looks down Ash. Without warning, it summons great yellow-orange power above its head, and launches it into the ground, 50 yards in front of them. The ground shook; dirt and rubble flying into the air. Ash, Misty and Pikachu cover their heads as the dust fell on them.

Ash shakes off the dirt and looks up at Arceus in remorse, "I didn't want to do this, Arceus," he yelled, "but you leave me no choice." Ash cups his hands in front of his chest and the color in his eyes turns from brown to lightning yellow. Sparks pop and static forms within his hands, growing more and more powerful until it was a solid sphere of electricity. Ash pulls his hands back before thrusting them forward, sending out the most powerful thunderbolt Misty had ever seen.

The bolt streaks towards Arceus, but right before impact, the bolt disappears as though it was absorbed by an invisible force field around Arceus. Ash's knees buckle and falls on his back, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ash!" Misty shrieked. She and Pikachu running over to him; he was still breathing, but barely conscious. Misty lifts him up into a sitting position.

"It didn't work," Ash whispered weakly, "Electricity… is supposed to hurt him…"

"Shoosh, don't talk. Rest." She urged.

_FOOLISH HUMAN! _Arceus boomed. _YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? _Arceus begins to summon power once again. All Misty could do was hug Ash close to her as Arceus launched his attack directly at them.

Misty sees a blur of pink and all the sudden, Mewtwo is front of them. A giant green force field appears in front of Mewtwo right before the attack could get here. The field flickers and disappears. _Get them out of here. _Mewtwo said, without turning towards them.

_Wait, who is Mewtwo talking two? _Misty though.

She hears several sets of running feet padding on the ground to her right. She turns towards the sounds to see the Legendary Trio, Entei, Raikou and Suicune, thundering out of the woods and stopping next to them. Raikou and Suicune crouch down, signaling for Misty, Ash and Pikachu to climb on. Eintei, however, trots over to Mewtwo and stands at his side.

_Hurry. _Mewtwo urged. Misty began dragging a half-conscious Ash over to Suicune as Eintie released a column of flames at Arceus, and this time, it hit its mark.

_Agh! _He bellowed, and once again began to prepare to attack.

_GO!_

Pikachu hops onto Misty's shoulder after she'd gotten Ash lying facedown across Suicune's back, and climbed onto Raikou. They took off into the woods, and Misty looks back to see Mewtwo summon purple energy around itself, Entie building up powerful flames, and the three legendary's release their attack in unison.

The trees cut off her sight on Mewtwo and Entie, and a powerful boom fills the sky, wild Spearows and Pidgeys taking flight and away from the explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile

Mt. Silver

"Lyra! Wake up!"

My eyes flew open as I woke up to the sound of rocks falling from the cave ceiling and onto the ground. My fingers fumble over the zipper of the sleeping bag, ripping off the cover and exposing my warm hands to the bitter cold.

Ethan and I scramble to our feet, grabbed our bags and hurried towards the opening of the cave to the top of the mountain, with Quilava on our heels. Dark clouds blocked the moonlight, and every few seconds lightning would illuminate the topside of the mountain. The wind blew hard, and we see bright orange light coming from somewhere below the ledge of the right side of the mountain, possibly by fire.

To the left, we hear a powerful _fwoosh, _and Lugia came soaring over the ledge and circled the mountain high above us.

I had seen photos and drawings of Lugia. And instead of its belly and back fins being blue, they were red. The orange light down the ledge on the right grew brighter, until Ho-oh came swooping up the ledge, and it too, circled the mountain. Its colors were also different. Instead of the bright red, white and green pattern on its wings, they were light-orange, dark-orange, and red. Its tail, comb, and beak were not yellow, but grey. Its entire body glowed brightly in the darkness.

"What's going on?!" I yelled over the winds.

"I don't know!" Ethan yelled back. "But why are their colors different?" He points up at Lugia and Ho-oh.

All the sudden, great pain rushes into my head, as if I was having a mega brain freeze. I cry out, clutching my head and falling to my knees. "Ly-!" I heard Ethan shout. But then everything becomes muffled out and I see images flashing through my mind.

I see Ash kissing a girl his age with orange hair and I recognized her immediately. Misty. The image shifts and a golden Arceus is there, about 75 yards out at sea, preparing to attack an unconscious Ash with Misty holding him close. The image disappears and another takes its place. This time, I see two boys who looked about 17 or 18, standing side by side in the street of a city I did not recognize. And hovering above them 50 yards away was a massive black pokemon with a cone-shaped tail, which glowed with powerful green energy. The image was replaced by another one, and this one showed a man with blue spiked hair in a casual business suit, standing in front of an older man with long pale green hair and wearing some ridiculous pot-shaped toga. The man in the suit stood in front of a large machine which powering some sort of portal.

Then everything comes together.

"-ra!" I'm back to the top of the mountain, with Ethan crouching down in front of me, looking freaked out of his mind. "Mother of -!" He yelped.

"What happened?" I cried to him.

"Your eye color just went from brown to pink!" Ethan helps me climb to my feet.

"Ethan, it's not them!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled back, clearly lost. "You mean Ho-oh and Lugia?"

"Yes! I don't know how to explain it, but we need to get off the mountain and find Red!" We turn and ran back towards the mouth of the cave, and as if finally taking notice of us, Lugia swoops down towards us, raising its massive left wing and bringing down on the mouth of the cave, causing the rocks and boulders to crumble, blocking the entrance in to the cave. We stop in our tracks.

Ethan swore, "Now what?!" We turn around to see Ho-oh also swooping down and headed right for us. It opens it mouth to reveal fire building up within it, and sends out a column of flames right at us. I screamed and covered my head. Ethan however, raises his arms, his dark blue eyes changing into a bright sky blue. I feel a blast of wind and lower my arms to see the Ho-oh's column of flame stops 10 yards away from us, as if hitting an invisible wall. Ho-oh rears and soars back into the air. Ethan falls on his rump, gasping and sweating, his eye color returning to normal.

I rush over to him and kneel down. "Are you ok?" I asked desperately.

Ethan nods. "It took a lot of energy out of me. But I' m good."

"You'd better be." I told him. I look up to see Ho-oh and Lugia circling high above us again, as though they're trying to figure out what to do next. I look to our left over towards the ledge, and an idea pops into my mind. "Ethan, we need a way to distract Lugia and Ho-oh." I said.

"If you're asking me to use my flying type powers and fly us down the mountain, I don't have the energy."

"I know that, just… do you remember when Ash said it's not just the type we got?"

Ethan nods. "Sure."

"Well, I think I have an idea."

"Just make sure it can get us off this mountain."

I nod, stood up, raised my hands, closed my eyes and began to focus. I feel energy flowing through my arms, when it stopped I open my eyes to see a curved glowing leaves about 12 inches in length in each of my hands, grabbing them by the stem. Ethan gapes at me, "You can use grass type too?!" He gasped.

I shook my head, "Ash said there are 18 Chosen. I think what he meant was that the other power we had, is the power to use the same ability as our closest pokemon."

Ethan shakes his head. "But how does that help us now?"

I paused. "I don't know." I admitted.

As if to answer his question, I hear rumbling coming from the front ledge of the mountain. I could hear it getting closer and closer up until a large bulky figure hops and lands heavily on the ledge. I squinted and saw that the figure was a Rhyhorn. At least _shaped _like one. But its entire body was almost as clear as ice. Everything about its shape and form was completely identical, only without the colors. The "Rhyhorn" toes the ground before stampeding right towards.

"What the-!" was all Ethan could cry out.

On instinct, I flicked out my hands, releasing the curved leaf blades like a frisbee. Just like Bayleaf's razor leaf, the blades spun like spinning guillotines. Both hit their target, and the "Rhyhorn" disintegrates into a pile of ice, 10 yards away from us.

Ethan stares at the pile of ice with his mouth hung open. "What the hell?!"

I too gaze at what use to be a "Rhyhorn" before looking down at my hands in disbelief. "I guess all that time practicing frisbee _wasn't _a waste." I said.

All the sudden we hear the sound of three bird cries pierces the sky, and we look once again to see the Legendary Bird Trio, the _real _trio, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. They soar over the mountain behind us and streak towards Lugia and Ho-oh. The trio struck without warning, lightning, ice, fire and all. Lugia and Ho-oh roar in outrage and launched out water and fire, trying to score a hit on the trio.

We watch in confusion as the battle raged before my eyes widen in realization, "They're here to help!" I cry out. I began to help Ethan back to his feet, "Come on! Let's go!"

"But what about them?" He shouted, pointing up to the trio, "And how are we going to get off the mountain without falling to our death?!" Quilava cries out in agreement, climbing onto Ethan's shoulder.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me!" I grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the ledge on our left. "Hold on to me!" I yelled to him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ethan holds onto my hand with a death grip as we towards the ground a half mile below us. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I feel force push up against us, slowing our fall. I open my eyes to see a blue field surrounding us. I see Quilava clinging desperately onto Ethan's shoulder. Now instead of falling straight down, we began to glide down at an angle.

The air gets sucked out of my lungs as if somebody punched me in the stomach. My arms and legs become weak and I feel my grip on Ethan's hand slipping. "Ethan!" I cried weakly. Ethan looks at me wide eyed, realizing the situation. He takes his free arm and grabs my forearm, pulling me towards him and wraps his arms protectively around my waist.

We crash through the crowns of the trees into the thick forest, the branches helping us break our fall but giving us some uncomfortable cuts. We hit the ground at non-lethal speed, but still fast enough to scrape my right knee on the dirt, sending sharp pain through my leg. We tumble across the ground before stopping about 10 yards from where we landed. I lay there on my side, clutching my knee trying hard not to cry out. The pain was so agonizing, I couldn't fight back a tear from rolling down my cheek.

"Lyra!" I heard Ethan moan. He crawls over to me, Quilava following, the fire on his back illuminated everything within a 10 foot radius. Ethan looks at me with concerned eyes. "Are you ok?" He said softly.

I fought back the urge to cry. "My leg…" I cringed.

"Ok, shhhhh. Don't talk. Let me have a look." He gets on the other side of me and turns me on my back. "I'm going to need to cut the sleeve so I can see your knee." He said calmly. He takes off his bag and rummaged through it, and pulls out a pair of scissors.

Ethan begins cut from the ankle and worked his way up until he reached my knee. He then cut around the bottom of my thigh and completely cuts of the lower sleeve of my right leg, exposing my knee. "It looks pretty bad." Ethan said. He searches through his bag again, and swears. "All I have is this." He said, pulling out a roll of bandages. "Is there any antibiotics in your bag?"

I shake my head, and spoke with whatever restraint from crying out as I could muster. "We need to find Ash. I saw him get attacked by Arceus."

"By _who?!"_

"Just wrap my damn knee!" I shot out.

Ethan holds up his hands in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Once my knee was wrapped, Ethan pulled me up onto my good leg. I wrap my right around his shoulders so I wouldn't have to put any weight onto my right. The sky became clear again and we look up at Mt. Silver; Lugia, Ho-oh and the trio birds were no where to be seen.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Ethan shrugs as he tried to balance me. "My guess is that Ho-oh, Lugia or _whatever _they are, were meant for us."

I sighed, "I wonder if the Trio was sent for us too."

"I highly doubt that." Ethan said reassuringly. "But whatever is going on, we need to focus getting out of here before that wound gets infected."

"Well _that _just made me feel better." I grumbled.

We half walked, half dragged south through the forest for 15 minutes when Ethan spoke up. "Lyra, I lost my Xtrancsiever back on the mountain. Do you still have yours?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I think it was damaged when we crash landed. Set me down." Ethan obeys and sets me down next to a large oak tree. I lie back on the tree and Ethan joins me. The screen was cracked, but still visible enough to find Ash's number and pressed "call". It keeps ringing and ringing until the screen said, "Use- No- Avail-." I growl in frustration. "Now what?"

"Did you hear that?" I hear a voice say out in the darkness to our left. It sounded like a girls' voice.

Ethan stands up and faces towards where the voice spoke. "Hello?" he called out, "Anyone out there?"

We hear two pairs of footsteps heading towards us and two girls appear from the darkness. One of the girls who looked about 16 wore a circular white hat over her long dark brown hair, shading her green eyes from the moonlight. She also wore a blue tanker top and red skirt that went down to her mid thigh. The other girl looked about 11 or 12 and had lightning yellow hair which she had tied back in a ponytail. She wore a black sweater with an, orange tunic? with a belt tied around her waist where she carries her pokeballs, jeans, and combat boots.

The girl with the yellow hair looks at my bandaged leg in concern. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

I too, look at my knee. "Do you have any anti-biotic?" I asked.

"No, but, I have something that'll work a lot better." She looks at Ethan, "If you don't mind…" Ethan nods, and the girl strode up knelt down, and began to unwrap the bandage. I look at the brunette to see her scowling. As if she didn't like the idea of helping total strangers. Once my knee was exposed, the girl looks up at me. "This may sting at first." She warned. I nod, and gritted my teeth. The girl places a hand on my knee. As soon as she touched in, pain shot through my leg. I hiss in pain. "Sorry." Was all she said. Then, she performed a miracle.

Coolness flows through my knee, and I watch in amazement as the wound began to heal incredibly fast, until it was at the point to where as if it was never really there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Present

Ethan and I stared dumbfounded at my now healed knee. I rub my hand on it and felt no more pain. I look back at the girl with the yellow hair who now stood up. The brunette walks over and stands next to her friend, eying me suspiciously. "What are you doing out in the middle of the woods?" She asked providently.

Ethan strode up to me and held out his hand, which I took and helped me onto my feet. "It's funny how I can ask you the same thing." I answered.

The brunette frowns, then shrugs. "Then how did you hurt your knee?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ethan said.

"I've heard of a lot of crazy things. So give me your best shot."

"We…" I began, "fell off the top of Mt. Silver."

The blonde girl's eyes widen. "You fell from the west side of Mt. Silver?!"

Ethan nods. "Like I said, you wouldn't believe us."

The younger girl turns to her friend and slugs her in the arm. "I _told _you I saw something fall from the mountain!"

The brunette shakes her head, still scowling. "Whatever. You were right."

Ethan looks at the girls in discretion. "So who are you?" He asked.

The blonde girl spoke up. "I'm Gro-." She was cut off by the brunette with an elbow to the rib. "Yellow."

"And I'm Green." The brunette said.

I frowned. Apparently they have trust issues. "Well ok then," I said "my name is Heart."

Ethan began to speak up, "Ly-."

I cut him off and gesture towards him. "And this is my boyfriend, Gold."

Ethan looked as if he wanted to melt into the earth. His cheeks turn bright red and looks uncomfortably towards Yellow and Green. Green expression turns from suspicious to amusing. "Well Heart, how'd you get off that mountain?"

Instead of answering, I look towards a rock the size of a soccer ball a few feet away from the duo. I focused on it and a blue field surrounds it and the rock lifts two feet from the ground and hovers in front of the girls. Their eyes widen and back away. Sweat trickles down my face. I break my concentration and the rock hits the ground with a _thump._ I wipe of the sweat with my sleeve and looks towards the astonished girls. "Telekinesis." I answered.

Green shakes off her stupor, strode up to me and stopped, her face a foot away from mine. She flares into my eyes with distaste. "Pretty impressive." She sneered. We have a stare down contest for a moment before she turned away and walked over to the tree I had been sitting against. Green raises her left arm, her hand set in a karate chop position. Her hand glows white and she slashes her hand across the bark, leaving a nasty gash in the tree. My expression doesn't change, though inside I feel every organ in my body tingling. Green looks at me and a sneered devilishly. "Fury Cutter." She said proudly.

I look at Ethan, who now had on his poker face and looked at Green. "You're one of the Chosen." He said calmly.

Green scowls. "Chosen? I only discovered this power several hours ago. Are you saying there are 16 others who have this ability?"

"15." Ethan corrected. He flicks out his wrist, and within a split second Green's hair blows back from the small gust of wind. She doesn't flinch.

"Whatever."

"And what about you?" I asked Yellow, who now stood at Green's side.

Yellow shrugs. "I can only heal and hear pokemon's thoughts. Basically I too, have psychic powers, but unlike you, I'm very limited on my abilities."

I turn to Ethan, "We can figure this out later. Right now, we need to get out of the woods and find Red."

Yellow's eyes widen, "You're looking for Red too?!"

Ethan answered this one. "We already found him. But he's in trouble."

Green frowns. "What do you mean, 'in trouble'?"

"We were attacked by Lugia and Ho-oh at the top of Mt. Silver." I said. "Only, it _wasn't _Lugia and Ho-oh."

"I know." Green replied.

"You knew it wasn't them?" Ethan asked.

Green shakes her head. "No. We saw them attacking the mountain while camping out a mile from where we are now.

"That's when I saw a small blue glowing object, or more correctly, you, falling from the mountain." Yellow spoke up.

I nod. "I saw Red and his… friend, Misty, get attacked by Arceus."

"_Arceus?"_ Yellow gaped. "Why would he do that? Isn't he supposed to, I don't know. Protect us?"

"It wasn't Arceus. Look, I don't know how to explain it. We just need to-." That's when my Xtrancseiver began to ring.

"It's him!" Ethan exclaimed. We gathered into a circle as I pressed the answer button. With the screen cracked, we weren't able to make out his face. But the sound and microphone was still working.

"Red!" I blurted out. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"That's not important right now." He relied calmly. He sounded exhausted. "You probably won't believe me, but-."

"You were attacked by Arceus, right?" Ethan spoke up.

"How did you-? Never mind. Listen, I'll meet you at the Indigo Plateau. We have a huge problem."

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "We're fine. We only just got attacked by Ho-oh and Lugia and fell off a mountain, but we didn't realize we have a problem."

"I'm sorry. I'm really glad you're ok. Just get to the Pokemon Center at the Plateau and I'll meet you there." And with that, he was gone.

We all stood there for a moment. Not sure what to say to each other. Finally, Green broke the silence. "Well, you heard him. We need to get going."

She and Yellow began to head east, whilst Ethan and I stood where we were, looking at each other in doubt. "What do you think?" Ethan asked. "You think we can trust them?"

I shrugged, "Well, they are one of us."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is, if they're actually a part of whatever is going on here, I won't like my chances of how well this is going to end."

I snort. "And you tell _me _no to start any drama."

"Are you coming or what?" We hear Green call through the darkness.

And together, with Quilava in the lead, we walked east towards the Plateau.

We had to go around the entire mountain to get to the Plateau. The buzzes of bug pokemon did not help the creepy feeling I was getting as we crossed through the woods. It was 3:00 a.m. when we got there, and I felt like I wanted to sleep in a fetal position for the rest of my life. Luckily for us, the Pokemon Center was on the west side of the Plateau. We all filed in wearily into the lobby, where a Nurse Joy on the night shift staring bored at her computer. He pink hair flopped down her shoulders as though she didn't even bother tying it back. She looked up at us, and her eyes widened in concern. "Oh goodness, you're all a mess! What happened?"

Ethan spoke up. "We… got lost in the woods." He pointed east towards the opposite direction from where we really came.

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't over at Mt. Silver. People were claiming they saw Lugia and Ho-oh circling the top in a rainless thunderstorm!" We all looked at each other uncertainly with tired eyes, but none of us said anything. "We have a couple rooms for you tired kids to sleep in." Nurse Joy said. "And I bet you're all hungry after being stuck in the woods for who knows how long!"

"Sleep." Green said tiredly. "Sleep sounds good for now."

Nurse Joy nods. "Well then, come with me." We follow Joy down the hall at the right of the lobby and stopped at the second door to the left. She opened it to reveal a small room with two beds. "This is where two of you will sleep." Joy said. She strode to the next door and opened it to reveal a similar room. "We normally don't get people who spend the night here, but after what you have probably been through, you deserve a good rest."

"I'll say." I murmured.

"Thank you." Ethan told Joy.

"You're very much welcomed! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to some boring paper work back at the front." She turns and head back to the front desk.

Yellow was already in the second room, lying on one of the beds with her boots still on, fast asleep.

"That actually looks comfortable right now." Green said. Without looking back to us, she takes off her hat and closes the door behind her.

Ethan and I walk into our own room which really only consisted of two small beds, a trash can, and desk in between the beds with a lamp on top. It had the same smell hotels have when Ethan and I traveled across Johto. The lamp dimly lit the small room, and we drop our bags at the foot of our beds, kicked off our shoes, and climbed in, still wearing our casual clothes.

After getting comfortable, a thought comes to me. "Ethan?" I murmured.

"Hmmm?" He answered.

"Did you ever wonder why it was us who was chosen to have these powers? Why us out of so many others?"

He was silent for a moment. "That's just fate. You may never understand it because it works in such a bizarre way." He looks me in the eye, "But whatever happens, I will never allow it to take you away from me. I believe in making our own destiny, and I want to keep it that way. You are the last thing I would never want to lose."

My eyes fill with tears as he finished his last sentence. "I love you Ethan." That was the first time I had ever told him that.

"I love you too." He answered. "Sleep well."

I nod and close my eyes, and the world around me dissipates.

I awoke the next morning to my Xtrancsiever, which was now ringing again. Groggily, I forced my eyes open and answered. "Ash?" I said groggily.

"Hey." He said flatly. He seemed to still be pretty tired. " I'm almost at the Pokemon Center. Misty and I will be there in about twenty."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Ok. See you there."

"See ya." And he was gone.

I checked the time and saw it 11:32 in the morning. I woke up Ethan, who got up without much of a fuss. Green, however, not so much. "Can't a girl get her sleep?" she whined, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, this is _not _how i wanted to spend my weekend!"

I held back the urge to smack her. "Red's going to be here soon. I want you full awake and try not to squeal about getting to meet him."

Green scowls. "I don't find a legendary trainer all that attractive. Besides, there were plenty more others before him." We all ate at a small dining area in the Pokemon Center. I got the biggest cup of coffee they had to offer and a biscuit. Ethan ordered his usual favorite; croissants, a glazed donuts and a glass of milk. We ate in silence, mainly because we're just too tired too. We head back to the lobby, and finally, Green speaks. "This all had better be worth it." Green mumbled.

"What was worth it?" Ethan said, scowling, crossing his arms.

"Spending all night traveling through the forest to find you, and losing sleep."

"You're one major city slicker, aren't you?"

Greens face turns bright red, and before she could say anything, Yellow points towards the glass entrance doors. "Is that him?" She asked intently.

We turn to see Ash and Misty walking towards the entrance with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, about twenty yards away from the door. They looked pretty beaten up. And Ash wasn't wearing his hat, meaning he must have lost it while tangoing with Arceus. Although, their clothes looked cleaned enough to infer they had stayed with someone they knew. I look at Green who had a look of horror on her face. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

We all look at her in confusion. "Wait, you _know _him?!" Yellow asked.

Green doesn't answer, instead she takes off her white circular hat and tosses it behind the desk behind us right as Ash and Misty walked through the door. The sun was to their backs so they weren't able to see us through the glass. Their faces were grim and hard. But upon seeing us, their faces soften in relief and strode towards us. Ash looks at us with an assuring smile. "Good to see you again." He said tiredly.

He turns to Yellow, who looked quite eager. "Red, do you remember me?" She asked "You saved me from that Dritini almost two years ago."

Ash's smile brightens. He crouches slightly, so his eyes were leveled with Yellow who was a whole foot and a half shorter. "Of course I remember. How could I?" And stands up straights, looks at Green and frowns. "I've seen you before…"

Green shrugs confidently, keeping a straight face. "Well, I know there's not a lot of other girls as pretty as me, but no, I don't think we've met."

Ash looked at her doubtingly, and gestures to Misty, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Misty."

"_Girlfriend, _Misty." Misty corrected. Ash's face turns red. Misty smiles at Ethan and I. "And we have met before." She said with her attention on Ethan. "You battled me at my gym a couple weeks ago."

"Well, good for you." Green said impatiently, "And I would like to know what exactly what is going on."

Misty scowls, "Ok, who are you?"

"Me? I'm one of this 'chosen' that your friends have been rambling on about."

_Pika!_ Pikachu growled, glaring at Green with its cheeks popping with electricity. Ash's eyes widen in realization.

"You're the one who sold me those pokemon repels six months ago!" He accused.

"Oh please!" Green exclaimed defensively, "It was nothing but Gyarados urine and a few extra ingredients I added myself for an extra kick."

"I smelt like Tauros manure for a week!"

"You _what?"_ Misty cried in bafflement.

Ash sighs. "Shouldn't have said that." He muttered to himself.

I spoke up, "Look, just let it go." I told him. Everyone turns to me. I froze for a second before a i spoke up again. "Look, I had images in my head back on the mountain. And the Legendaries that attacked us… they're not from here."

Ash looks at me contently, completely forgetting about Green. "What did you see?"

I take a deep breath. "I saw you and Misty get attacked by Arceus. I also saw two boys in a city I didn't recognize get attacked by a large black pokemon."

Ash's face goes pale. "And?"

"I saw a cave. An old guy who had long pale green hair in some ridiculous toga." Judging from the look Ash was giving, he must know exactly who I was describing. "I also saw a woman with red hair about as long as Misty's." Ash says nothing, and I began to finish. "They had a machine that appeared to create some sort of portal. And standing in front of the machine was a man in a black and white suit with-."

"Blue spiked hair." Ash finished.

Ethan looks at him with uncertainty. "You know him?"

Ash looks at all of us as he put together everything that happened. "The man with the blue spiked hair is Cyrus. The leader of the Team Galactic of the Sinnoh region. Three years ago, he disappeared in what we believe was another world that Dialga and Palkia had created." We say nothing. We all knew what Ash was coming to. "But apparently, it was not entirely accurate. Cyrus disappeared into another universe. And he has control of all of its Legendary Pokemon."


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

15 hours earlier

Misty tried to comprehend what had happened as she and Pikachu rode on Raikou's back through the dense woods. Her mind was fuzzy and couldn't even think straight. It was almost too dark to see anything. Narrowly escaping Arceus's wrath and Ash almost passing out from the thunderbolt he created made her want to cringe. As if not being able to see Ash for two years was torture enough.

The two legendaries galloped side by side; allowing Misty to check and make sure Ash wasn't about to fall off, who lied facedown across Suicune's back. For ten minutes they thundered through the forest until they finally stopped at where the trees ended. She looks beyond and saw lights from several building glowing, and recognized it was her neighborhood in Cerulean City.

A groan breaks the small pause of silence, and Misty looks to see her best friend coming to. She swings her leg over and lands softly on the grass at Suicune's side, with Pikachu following. Suicune crouches to allow Misty to pull her almost-unconscious boyfriend from its back. Ash made no attempt to stand on his legs and fell on his rump with an _oomf! _Misty holds him into a sitting position, his head resting on her hat was gone, and his eyes were just barely open as he looked into her eyes. Seeing him in pain made Misty want to shout, scream and curse Arceus for what happened. But she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Suicune stands back up, and the two pokemon galloped back into the woods, maybe to see if they could find their missing friend who had stayed behind to allow them to escape. When they disappeared into the darkness, it just left with Pikachu, Ash and Misty. She looks down at Ash to see him now fully awake, but probably still too exhausted to stand. He looks at her, as though adoring the sight of her face.

"I lost your bike again." He said sleekly.

Misty manages a weak laugh. "Off on another adventure until you buy me new bike."

Ash clutches her hand, "If it means to be with you, I'll go on an adventure and never be able to get you a new one."

They kissed. Misty felt as if she never wanted to pull away. They are finally together now. And she won't allow anyone to pull them apart. Not even Arceus itself. Eventually, they parted to the sound of thunder, followed by the downpour of rain. They did not react much to it, only took it in as though it meant something special. The crown of the trees protected them from a majority of the rain, but still enough to get them soaked within seconds.

"We should go find shelter." Ash spoke. Misty wanted to protest and enjoy the moment, but instead nods and throws Ash's arm over her shoulder, lifting him up onto his feet. He was finally able to stand and walk, but still needed some support from Misty to keep him from falling over. The walked out from under the trees and rain continued to pour down on them. They reached the road and Misty guided them towards the neighborhood.

"My house isn't far from here." Misty said. "Once there, we need to rest and find your friends."

Ash nods in comply. "Sounds like a winner." After about five minutes of passing by houses, they stopped in front of a house that didn't look any more special from the others. Painted white, with two floors, six sets of windows, and a patio with a wooden awning which had a porch swing on the left. Only one window on the right side of the bottom floor glowed with light, and a dark humanoid figure which seemed to be sitting down, reading something.

"They're going to kill me." Misty muttered. They climbed the small steps onto the porch, and out of the rain. Misty pulls out a set of keys from the pocket of her jeans. The jingle from the keys and the clicking from the lock must have alerted whoever was in the lit room.

By the time she managed to get the door open, her oldest sister, Violet, stood there in front of them in a night gown. Her dark ocean blue hair fallen over her shoulders; her arms crossed with a deep scowl. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She spoke irritably. Misty, nor Ash say anything. Violet then looks at Ash. "And I would suspect this is your admirer that you've been writing to for the past two years." She turns back to Misty, "We are not supposed to have guest over, so be thankful mother isn't here."

Misty was annoyed with the pestering her sister was giving her. All she wanted now was a little sleep and be alone with Ash, who finally speaks up. "We ran into some trouble back on route 25. It's not her fault."

Violet's scowl softens. "You two are a mess." She gestures them to come in. "I think we have some dry clothes that might fit you."

With still a little support from Misty, they strode down the hall, their wet shoes squeaking over the wooden floor, and went into a living room on the left. It contained a large leather couch and two luxury chairs surrounds a glass coffee table. Knowing how soaked they were, it wouldn't be a good idea to sit on them. Misty grabs a couple of plastic folding chairs from the corner next to a tall oak cabinet. She sets them down on the opposite side of the table from the couch side by side and they both flop down exhaustedly in them.

Neither said anything for a moment until Ash spoke up. "Misty…" Misty looks up from the floor to see Ash looking at her with concern,

She nods. "I'm fine, Ash." Her voice sounded as though she hadn't used it in years.

Ash takes her hand. "Do you remember at the carnival four years ago?"

_How could I forget? _Misty thought, but says nothing. Ash continues.

"When I saw you in that magicians outfit, and I told you it was really cute… well, I've never told you this, but, I actually meant it." Misty couldn't help but blush. Ash sits forward and takes both her hands into his. They lock eyes, Ash looks at her sternly. "At the Festival at Maiden's Peak, it was the first time I had seen you without your hair tied to the side. And the sight of you just blew my mind away."

Misty smiles. They lean in to kiss, but was interrupted by a fake clearing-the-throat sound. They stand and turn around to see Violet holding a set of folded clothes, and behind her stood her two other sisters, Daisy and Lily, also in night gowns, who stared at them, their eyes sparkling.

"Ohhhh it's _so _romantic!" Daisy squeaked.

"Oh, Violet, why'd you have to spoil it?" Lily demanded.

Misty's face turns red and looks at them with the same angry look she had given Ash throughout their journey. Before she could say anything, Violet said, "Your lover boy can sleep on the living room couch." She frowns, and directs her attention at Misty. "And you'll be sleeping in your room."

"Since when did you become my moth-." Misty lashed out, but was cut off with a hand on her shoulder. She turns to Ash who smiled at her with assurance.

"Come on, it's not like they're going to kill me in my sleep. Besides, I'm too handsome for that anyway."

"I'll sa-." Daisy began, but was cut off by Misty's death stare. Violet sighs.

"Please Misty, I'm not trying to be anyone's mother. It's hard when you're the oldest and trying to run things."

"_Run things?!_" Misty exploded. "I single handedly had to run the gym as the youngest of the family. And you're going to tell _me _how hard things are?!" Without another word, she stomps past her sisters. Violet saying nothing, who now was looking down at the floor. They hear the sound of pounding footsteps down the hall, followed by the thumps of footsteps up a set of stairs and the slamming of a door.

Ash looks at the girl uncertainly. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I could call someone and-."

"It's alright." Violet assured him. Her face was gloomy. "She has been… more easily angered since you had left. Every other night this is how we would say our good nights. Since our mother is always away on business trips, it hasn't really had a positive affect on her either."

Ash's heart sunk at the thought of how Misty had been taking in what had been going on since he left. He thought about what would happen to her if something else happened to him. But he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

His thoughts were interrupted when Violet strode up to him and handed him the set of dry clothes. He gently takes them off her hands, and Violet takes a step back. "These use to be our fathers. They have been in our mother's closet for quite some time, and none of us had gone through it since…" She doesn't finish. And Ash immediately understands.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Violet nods. "Just leave your wet clothes in the hall and we'll have them dried by morning." She manages a smile. "Thank you for watching out my little sister. No matter how angry she gets at me, I'll always remember it's because she cares about you." And with that, the three sisters turned and disappeared down the hall.

Ash wasted no time changing into dry slacks and a t-shirt, which were a couple sizes too big. But it didn't really matter. He flops down across the couch and gazes at the ceiling, thinking about what to do next. If only Ethan and Lyr- of course! Ash bolts up into a sitting position and began to dial Lyra's number.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

5 years earlier

Nuvema Town

_My dearest brother,_

_I'm immensely sorry for leaving like this. I just want you to know that I'll be fine and I love you very much. Please tell mom that I will be careful and safe. I feel there is something missing in me, and that is the reason for leaving without such notice. Cheren, the way I treated you was rotten and unfair. I never realized what you felt for me until last night. I don't know how many times I need to tell how sorry I am for you to forgive me. If you're wondering how long I plan to be away, I do not know myself. I love you all very much._

_Your sister and best friend, Hilda._

Hilbert looked up at Cheren when he finished reading to see him walking in circles in front of him, pulling on his raven black hair. Cheren says nothing, his mind lost in thought and disbelief. Hilda was gone. Probably off with that no good lying N who tried to rid them of their pokemon.

Hilbert sighs and sets the paper down next to him on Hilda's bed, which had not been made when she left last night, and stands up. "Look man, I know you're probably pissed, but..."

Cheren stops and looks at Hilbert with resent. "But what?" He challenged. He takes off his glasses and wipes off the tears that broke free. "The one girl I spent my whole life with is gone. The only person-."

He was cut with a slap upside the head from Hilbert. Hilbert looks him dead in the eye and spoke with a stern voice. "That is not true. Hilda was-_is _my best friend too. But now you're being the one thing she actually _was _right about. Over dramatic."

After a moment of a staring showdown, until Cheren finally breaks eye contact and flops down in Hilda's desk chair, defeated. "What do you mean?" He asked solemnly.

Hilbert sits back down on Hilda's bed, knitting his fingers together and looked at the floor. "I saw the way Bianca looked up to you throughout our journey together. Every day I became even more sure that she was becoming more attached to you. And yesterday, you blew her off like dust on a card."

Cheren props his elbows onto his knees and dug his face into his hands. "She's also right about another thing." He muffled through his hands.

Hilbert looks up from the floor and eyes Cheren in confusion. "And what is that?"

Cheren sits up straight, took off his glasses, and rubbed them on his jacket. "You can't protect her your whole life. Sooner or later she'll just push you away and worsen the brother-sister relationship between you two. As much as _I _hate to admit it, she can take care of herself now." Cheren carefully places his glasses back on. "Eventually time will win. And not even Dialga itself would'nt change anything for human benefit."

Hilbert sighs. "And speaking of time, what do we do now?"

Cheren stands up and looks out the window overlooking Nuvema Town, and the blue sea beyond. "Back at N's castle, Hilda mentioned an idea that there could be something far greater threat that we-no, _they _have to confront Although, we don't even know what, or when it will happen." Cheren turns back to Hilbert, who seemed to be pondering what Cheren just said. "When we first began our pokemon journey, my only thought about pokemon battles was to be stronger. To be the best." Hilbert gazes at Cheren, but says nothing. Cheren shakes his head. "But I later realized that my true purpose is to learn how strong we can bond with pokemon; learn what they feel and learn what they desire. Going on our journey together taught me how to love. Not to become stronger. And Hilda, the one and only, accomplished both of those things. She loved and trusted her pokemon so much, it was the reason why Reshiram chose her."

Finally, Hilbert speaks up. "So what do you plan to do now?"

Cheren pauses for a moment before speaking, "If I'm not destined to become champion, then the least I could do is become a gym leader and help young trainers on their journ-."

"Whoa there, cowboy." Hilbert said sarcastically, holding up his hands. "Keep thinking ahead like that and you might spas out like a Slowpoke on a sugar rush."

Cheren couldn't help but laugh. "-to help them on their journey and teach them to love pokemon as friends and family rather than just tools for battling."

Hilbert nods in admiration. "That sounds like a good idea," He strode up to Cheren and put a hand on his shoulder, "brother."

They embrace in a men's bear hug and parted by the sound of the doorbell. They stayed silent as they heard Hilbert's mom open the door, followed by a grown man's voice and the shutting of the door. They can hear the man's and Hilbert's mother's voices before turning to each other.

"Want to go see what's up?" Cheren asked.

Hilbert chuckles, "If someone I don't know is in my house, you'd be darn sure I'd see what's up before Hilda does."

Cheren shrugs. "Touché." With Hilbert in the lead, they walked out of Hilda's room, across the hall, and down the stairs. Once at the bottom, they saw across the living room Hilbert's mom in the kitchen, talking to a man who sat at the counter, his back facing them, with short coal black hair, wearing a large brown overcoat with purple slacks, shirt, pink tie, and black boots.

Hilbert's mom wore a grey V-neck sweater with a long blue skirt going all the way down to her ankles. Her long dark brown hair color was exactly similar to the twins', which she had a majority of it pulled back with a blue head band. She laughed as the man talked about how he had busted a crime in some place called Sunnyshore City. "And then the robber said in disbelief, 'How did you get here so quickly?!' and I simply replied as I tackled him to the floor, 'The law is always where the crime being committed!"

Hilbert's mom laughed delightedly, clapping her hands together. When seeing the two boys over the man's shoulder, her face turns serious and clears her throat. The man turns toward the boys, and upon seeing the boys, he smiled. "Ah, amazing! Absolutely amazing, meeting those two Legendary Pokemon!"

Cheren, Hilbert, nor his mother say anything. Awkwardly, they walk through the living room and into the kitchen. "Hilbert, Cheren," Hilbert's mom said, "This is Looker, who's with the International Police."

They shake man's hand. "A globe-trotting elite of the International Police!" Looker exclaimed.

Cheren shifts uncomfortably, "So are we in trouble, or…"

Looker seemed surprised, "now why would you be in trouble? You and your sister saved Unova, and possibly the world, from a rein of tyranny!"

Holbert's mom's face sags at the mention of her daughter. Earlier before Cheren came over, Hilbert came into his sister's room a couple hours earlier at around 11:00 a.m. but only to find an empty bed and a note on her desk. As painful as it was, Hilbert showed his mother the letter. She said nothing when she finished, but the expression on her face was a sign of pure despair. She then told Hilbert she needed a take a walk, and asked him to hold down the house. After a while, Hilbert finally decided to call Cheren over, and soon after making the call, his mother returned. She looked a bit more cheered up, but Hilbert knew deep inside she was torn apart. By the time Cheren came over, they went straight upstairs to allow her to have some time alone.

Looker turns to look out the kitchen window, frowning. "Behind the scenes of this region of Unova, an organization called Team Plasma conspires... This I have heard, and therefore, to this region I must come, but…" He looks back at Hilbert and Cheren. "Thanks to the Gym Leaders and to you and your friends, Team Plasma's castle has fallen. And the members, they have gone upon their separate ways. This is what I hear, most certainly!"

Hilbert spoke up. "But Ghetsis got away."

Looker nods. "Him, and the rest of the seven sages are still at large. Hiding themselves somewhere in the Unova Region."

"So what you're saying is," Cheren said, "Is that you're asking us to help you find the seven sages?"

Looker points a finger into the air. "Ding, Ding!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know," Cheren said uncertainly, 'It's just that-."

"I'll do it." Hilbert spoke up.

Looker claps his hands together. "Wonderful! With your skills, we should be able to find them in no time." He pauses for a moment, then continue. "Alder, the champion of renown, recommended you to my notice." With a salute, Looker turns and exits the house.

Cheren turns to Hilbert, "Are you sure about this, man?" He asked.

Hilbert shrugs, "I still have a bone to pick with these guys. plus, it'll help me… think about some things." Hilbert walks over to his mother, "Mom…"

She embraces him in a tight hug and kisses his forehead. "I'm very proud of you both." She whispered softly. "If only your father here…" That made Hilbert hug her even tighter. They finally part, and the front door open, and Bianca comes rushing in.

"Hey!" She exclaimed smiling brightly. "I got your message and got here as quick as I could…" her smile fades at the sight of three longing faces. "W-What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

Hilbert turns to Cheren, "You'd better be the one to tell her." He said, winking.

Cheren manages a weak smile, then turns back to Bianca, and takes her hand. "Come on."

Bianca's cheeks turn bright pink."Oooooook…" And together, Bianca and Cheren climb the stairs up to Hilda's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Present

The Indigo Plateau

I never thought things could have ever gotten worse: Lyra and I getting attacked by two legendaries, some ice monster wanting to flatten us into pancakes and falling off the top of the mountain. And I _definitely _never expected Red to tell us an insane idea that some power crazed man has control over an ENTIRE ALNERNATE WORLD OF POKEMON. And apparently, neither did Green, Yellow, or my best friend.

Yellow gaped at Ash, clearly shocked by the statement he made. Green's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open just slightly. Lyra had turned around and propped her elbows on the front desk behind us, and dug her face in her hands. I however, remained with a stern expression, my hand gripping the edge of the desk so tight my knuckles turned white. My insides were tingling like crazy and I had the urge to spas out. Ash remained completely calm, and Misty who was behind him shifted uncomfortably, her eyes to the floor.

Finally, I broke the moment of silence. "How do you know for certain?" I asked sternly.

Ash brushes a hand through his hair. "Arceus from this world is only weak to electric attacks. The Arceus that attacked us; he was immune to it. Plus he wasn't white. He was gold."

I didn't realize Lyra had turned around and spoke up. "Maybe he changed his color." She suggested uncertainly. "Maybe Cyrus took control of him and changed him somehow."

Misty shook her head. "Think about it. Was the Lugia and Ho-oh who attacked you a different color too?" Lyra and I both nodded. Misty's face hardens. "The gold Arceus was only able to get hurt by fire attacks. We found that out when Mewtwo came to save us."

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Green stepped forward, waving her hands in front of her. "Mewtwo? Are you kidding me? Last I heard of it 5 years ago, he made clones of people's pokemon and forced them to fight to the death. How do we know this isn't some sick joke?"

This was the day I learned to never _ever _make Misty lose her temper. As pretty as she is, the death stare she gave Green was traumatizing. Green took a step back in, with terror written on her face, and Misty took a step forward. "A joke? Misty asked menacingly, "You think Raikou, Suicune, or Entai would risk their lives to save us, or Ethan and Lyra falling off a mountain is a sick joke just so we could pull your _leg?!"_ Green had backed up against the desk and Misty's face was within inches from Green's. Misty glared with poised eyes. Green stuttered, trying to come up with something to say, much less trying to remember to breath.

Ash came to Misty's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think she's got the message." He spoke calmly. Misty was breathing heavily with anger, until she finally nodded and stepped back, turned, and walked towards the café area on the left side of the pokecenter. Ash watches her go until turning back to the girls, with Green gasping for air after remembering to breath. "I think we got off on the wrong start. What's your name?"

Yellow turned to Green with a questionable look, who looked back at her wearily and nodded. Yellow turns back to Ash. "I'm Grove." She said.

Ash kneels in front of her and holds out his right hand. "Hello, Grove. I'm Ash." Grove shakes it, nodding in appeasement. Ash stands and turns to Green. "And you are…"

Green takes a deep breath. "Leandra. It's Latin for 'mighty lioness.'"

"Not very mighty of you to hunker back like a pussycat." Lyra mocked.

Leandra ignores her, keeping her attention on Ash. "Your girlfriend said you both were saved by the Trio Beast. What happened back there anyway?"

Ash smiles and gestures towards the café. "I think we should sit down and get to know each other a little better."

We all sat at a table with Lyra and I on one side, with Leandra and Grove on the other. Ash and Misty sat on opposite side, Leandra sitting uncomfortably on Ash's side, trying hard not to make eye contact with Misty. We all had a bottled water sitting in front of us, and Grove takes a sip from hers and began to speak.

"I never really liked the idea of pokemon battles. And the only reason I participated was for one reason only." She looks at Ash. "And that was to find Red." Ash, who had a elbow propped on the table rested his chin onto his palm, listening intently as Grove continued. "When you saved me from that Dritini two years ago, and helped me catch my first pokemon, I didn't know who you were at the time." She looks around the table to look at our expressions. Leandra just sat there with her hand on her lap and her eyes on her water bottle. Misty and Lyra watched Grove in fascination, waiting to see what she was going to say next.

Grove nudges her friend next to her with elbow. "After I met my friend, Leandra, she told me about you and later I discovered my ability to heal and hear pokemon's thoughts."

Leandra breaks out of her trance from her water bottle and speaks smoothly, but nervously. "I use to live in Johto when I was a young girl. Me along with five other kids were kidnapped by an crazy psycho which we knew only as The Masked Man." My palms began to sweat and my breathing became heavy. I look at Misty to see her face in a mixture of pity and sorrow, probably regretting for taking things a little too far with Leandra a while earlier. "I do not remember their name except for Soul's, which him and I escap-."

"You know Soul?" Lyra blurted and immediately closed her mouth. Leandra expression sags in misery. I spoke up.

"The Masked Man was the leader of Team Rocket before Archer took over." My voice was shaky, but dead calm. Everyone turns their attention to me, eager to hear what I was about to say next. "He was one bad dude. Both Soul and I were beaten by him at the Lake of Rage. He had been kidnapping kids who were thought to be potential trainers. He even managed to take control Lugia and Ho-oh, _our_ Lugia and Ho-oh."

Lyra turns and looks at me in disbelief. "Wait, when did _this _happen? Why haven't you ever told me about this?"

I sigh, but didn't make eye contact. "3 years ago. You were in the Sinnoh region at the time. And honestly, I was almost sure you would call me crazy and send me to the sanitary hospital."

Lyra twists her face in annoyance. "After what happened yesterday, the only way I'd call you crazy is when you claim to see a Slowpoke move more than 5 miles an hour."

Ash slaps the table in realization. "I thought I recognized you!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards Lyra, "You gave a friend of mine a pokemon starter egg in the Johto Festival!"

Misty crosses her arms. "And who would this 'friend of yours' be?"

Ash holds up his hands in defense. "Hey now, this was _way_ before you and I… you know."

Her expression softens and nods, and I resume. "The Masked Man used the legendaries to attack the Pokemon Leaague and draw out Celebi, who he captured and used it to time travel. I followed him, obviously, and revealed his identity to be the Mahogany Town's Ice Gym, Pryce."

Everyone was silent, except for Lyra, who completely flipped. "_Pryce?"_ She cried out in disbelief. "Isn't he confined in a wheelchair? How could he do something so malicious?"

I press my thumbs to my temple and tried to breath calmly to keep patient. "Like I said, it was three years ago." I pick up my water bottle and inspected it like it an important treasure. "After I beat him and freed Celebi, Pryce completely broke down, ripped off his mask, and spilled out everything behind his actions. His Lapras had passed away a year before, and became very cold against those close to him. Especially his best friend, Lt. Surge." I take my time to look every person in the eye before returning to my speech. "We are all aware of the event that happened fifteen years ago, am I right?" Everyone's faces pained, except for Grove, who looked solemnly at her lap. "During the war, Lt. Surge and Pryce protected each other. A lot of people talk about how Pryce first met Surge. Pryce had been wounded, and through the chaos, Surge ran head-on into the fray and saved Pryce's life."

"How does any of this have to do with _anything?!"_ Leandra seethed through gritted teeth.

"Let him finish." Ash said with assurance, but his face was pale and he looked to be in pain. Then again, _all _of us were.

"Pryce wanted to go back in time to see his Lapras again, to bid it a final goodbye." I said. "And he was willing to go as far as kidnapping kids to do so.

"I told him what he was doing was insane and selfish, especially with all the things he's done to get it. He finally pulled himself together and said, 'if faith has shown me any mercy, they have sent a young boy who had taught me to never sacrifice many for one.' Together, we came back to the present time, with only me, and the ones I'm talking to right now knows who the Masked Man was."

Leandra seamed to be catching onto what I was going to. "You think Pryce had something to do with the Legendary Pokemon that attacked you?"

I nod. "Both Lt. Surge and Pryce use to be a part of Team Rocket. Team Plasma and Rocket had a huge rivalry between each other. And I think Pryce may know something about Team Galactic, who had a friendship agreement with Team Plasma."

"Mt. Coronet." Ash spoke up. We all turn our attention to him. He gives us his side of the story, how they were attacked by Arceus, the Trio Beast coming to their rescue, and finally making it to Misty's home and contacting Lyra. "There is only one way you can summon a portal like that." Ash said. "Whatever that machine is, it can harness the energy to create the portal and bring over Cyrus, Arceus, and the other legendaries. So what we need to do now, is find Pryce, the machine, the rest of the Chosen, and Cyrus and stop them from taking over our world. And somehow, free the other world from Cyrus's rule. Although, I think there's more to it. I think Misty and I should head to Mt. Coronet while the rest of you-."

"Now hold up one second." Lyra interrupted. "The last time we split up, we almost made it out in one piece. Besides, we need to find the rest of the Chosen and work as a team to bring down Cyrus. If he has control over _all _the legendaries from the other world, it's not a good idea to face him alone."

Misty nods. "I agree. And Ash, you told me about what happened to Team Galactic after we had freed Kanto. His only intention was to create a perfect world where he alone could rule. So I don't think he has any intention of letting this world survive."

Ash sighs deeply. "I guess you're right. But then who are we going to send after Pryce and Lt. Surge?"

"And after beating me and becoming champion, you are in need of assistance?"

Lyra and I turned in our chairs and looked back to see a boy Ash's age with red-brown hair; wearing a black polo shirt, blue khakis, and boots. He stands about ten feet from the table and gives Ash a cocky half-grin. "Gary Oak, reporting for duty!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Present

Indigo Plateau

Gary Oak stood with his hands in his pockets; his red-brown hair hanging just above his dark eyes. He takes his attention off of Ash and inspects us individually, looking a bit amused and disappointed at the same time. "Nice group you've got going." He scoffed. "But I thought there were supposed to be more of you."

Ash snorts. "There were" He paused a moment. "complications, to say the least." He said while standing up, the rest of us doing the same.

Gary shrugs. "I heard about what happened at the top of Mt. Silver. Figured maybe something happened and I would swoop in and save the day. But Viridian City is a long flight away, unfortunately." He looks at Misty. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweetheart."

Lyra spoke up, "He wasn't on Mt. Silver. We were."

Gary looks at her curiously. "You battled Ash?"

"He did, actually." Ash said, patting me on the shoulder. I made a half smile with pride.

Gary frowns at Ash. "Wait, then where were you… never mind. I'll talk to you about that later." Still having his attention on Ash, Gary pulls out a pokeball. "Anyway, how about a two-on-two battle for old time's sake? I mean, if you're not scared of epically losing against me." He said, a grin starting to form on his face.

We all looked at Ash, who smirked. "I beat you for the champion title, and I can definitely handle you on a two-on-two match up."

Gary chuckles. "Only barely. And like the wise man said, it's anybody's game. But this one _will _be mine!"

_Pika! _Ash's Pikachu exclaimed, as if to say, _bring it!_

Gary looks at Ash with pure confidence. "I know a clearing in the woods were we can battle without the paparazzi breathing down our necks. Come on."

There was not a single cloud in the sky as the sun shines down over the woods. We all stood at the edge of the clearing about a mile from the Plateau. To our left at one side of the clearing stood Gary, tossing a pokeball up and down in his right hand. At the opposite side, Ash stood with his Pikachu, who is standing upright next to him in the thick dark green grass. We all watched intently as Gary through out his pokeball. "Electivire, go!"

_Electivire! _Electivire stood tall and strong before Gary, its two wire-like tail raised high above its body. I look at Ash's side to see Pikachu, tugging Ash's sleeve nervously. Ash looks down at his partner, and upon seeing Pikachu's expression, he nods, and pulls out a pokeball. Apparently, Ash was planning to send Pikachu out first. But Gary's Electivire seemed to intimidate Pikachu, as if he had bad experience with someone else's.

Ash flicks out his pokeball. "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash's Charizard hovers just above the ground once out of his pokeball. Upon seeing Electivire, Charizard gives a low growl, itching to take on his apponent. Ash makes the first command. "Charizard, Flamethrower!"

As Charizard rears its head back to release the column of fire, Gary shouts "Charge Beam!"

Both pokemon released their attacks, and the impact of the attacks create a large cloud of smoke, and both pokemon were racing towards each other.

"Wild Charge!" Gary exclaimed.

"Flame Charge!" Ash yelled at the same time Gary did.

Charizard became enveloped with flames as Electivire became covered with electricity, and a boom sound filled the air as the pokemon collided. We all covered our heads as great heat, forcing my head to sweat.

Charizard was thrown back 15 yards and skidded on his back across the grass. Electivire, having weight dominance, staggered back several steps and fell to a knee. However, both pokemon hurried back to their feet, but clearly having trouble staying up. Charizard's wings hung limp on his back, clearly damaged from landing on his back after the impact. Electivire, although also badly hurt, looked in better shape than its opponent.

"I have you now! Electivire, finish him with Brick Break!" Gary ordered. Ash says nothing, allowing Electivire to sprint towards his Charizard, its left hand raised and glowing white.

Once Electivire was 10 yards away from its target, Ash yelled "Steel Wing!" Electivire had no time to stop or even second guess itself. It swung down its left arm, which connected with nothing but air. Charizard had ducked down at the last second, its left wing glowing brightly, and twisted itself counterclockwise, and Electiver was sent flying back into the center of the clearing, where he landed unconscious.

Misty, Grove and Lyra cheered as Gary returned his pokemon. Leandra however, remained silent, watching Gary in fascination. Ash returns Charizard back to his pokeball. "Good job Charizard." He said. "I'm proud of you."

Gary had kept a plain face and shrugged. "Not bad, Ash." He scoffed. "you sure know how to make up over a disadvantage. Umbreon, go!"

_Umbreon! _It cried excitedly. It takes its time to stretch before getting into a pouncing stance, ready for battle.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash announced, pointing out towards Gary and his Umbreon.

_Pika. _He growled, hopping out in front of Ash, also crouching into a pouncing stance. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

_PIKACHU! _He bellowed, his entire mouse body glowing brightly, pounces, and races towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Nightmare!" Gary countered. Faster than I thought possible, Umbreon summoned a dark orb in front of it and launched it at Pikachu, who ran right into it.

Pikachu loses his focus, the bright energy fading and loses his footing. He skids across the grass, but didn't appear to receive much damage. However, Pikachu was crying out in bloody murder. His eyes were closed but was thrashing around on the ground. _PIKAAAAAAA! _He wailed.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Ash cried out to his partner, though I wasn't sure he can even hear him. "Fight it Pikachu! You're the bravest living being I know, and I _know _you can fight it!"

"Umbreon," Gary replied without remorse, "use Hyper Beam!" Umbreon began to summon powerful energy in front of it, preparing to end the fight with a single blow.

"Pikachu, if you can hear me, use Volt Tackle!" My doubts of Pikachu hearing him was pretty high. But just like before, I watch him do the impossible. With his eyes still closed, Pikachu climbs to his feet, and somehow knowing its direction, turned towards Umbreon, who was about to release its Hyper Beam. Pikachu lunges forward, a large amount of electricity spewing as he ran straight into Umbreon's Hyper Beam.

Pikachu slices through the attack, getting closer and closer but slowing down as he did. He was less then a foot away when Ash bellowed, "IRON TAIL!" Pikachu's eyes flew wide open as he realized what was happening, and didn't hesitate to perform his attack. His tail turns to steel as Pikachu made a final lunge and spun head-under-tail and connected with Umbreon's head.

Another explosion filled the air as a blast of wind knocked Gary on his rump. Since the rest of us were further away, it was only great enough to blow our hair back. Pikachu flew back and land facedown on the ground. He slowly got up to see Umbreon also lying facedown where it had been standing, unconscious.

"Fine, I admit it." Gary said, holding out his hand. "You're really something."

Ash shakes it. "Same to you." We all sat in a circle in the center of the clearing. We had spent the next couple hours talking to Gary about our adventure over the past day and a half. Lyra and I told them about what had happened when we were on Mt. Silver. When we got to the part when we were attacked by the ice monster, Ash and Gary looked at each other uncertainly.

"You think Cyrus has created some Ice Army pokemon?" Gary asked.

"I don't know." Ash admitted. "But for us, this is really bad."

"Well you don't say." Leandra said mockingly. "Never thought that another world would be controlled by a crazed, power thirsty lunatic would _ever _have some minions to keep order."

Gary hums at her in amusement. "You kind of remind me of myself." He said.

Leandra's face flushes. "What's that supposed to-."

"Anyway," Misty interrupted, clearly annoyed. "The first thing we need to do is figure out what we're going to do next." She looks at Ash. "Yes, we need to talk to Pryce and find Cyrus. But we can't split up."

"For once I agree." Leandra mumbled. All the sudden her expression changes as if she just realized something. "Wait, what about our parents? How do we tell them-."

"We don't." Ash said calmly.

Leandra scowls. "And why not?"

"Think about it." I told her. "Suppose you tell them. And they will most likely flip out and keep you under house arrest either because they think you're crazy, or because they don't like the idea of their kids going against a psycho who will do anything to get what he wants."

Leandra opens her mouth but shuts it immediately, and sighs in defeat.

Gary stands. "Now without further ado," He began, his face completely serious and looks at Ash, "There's something I need to speak to you about."

Ash nods and he too stands. Together they walked towards the side of the clearing that faces the Plateau. Ash looked back to see Pikachu following. He turns around, kneels, and pats his partner on the head. "I need you to stay here." Ash said softly. "It wont be long. I promise."

_Pika. _He said in disapproval, but nods. Pikachu stays where he was standing as he watched Ash and Gary disappear into the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Present

Indigo Plateau

It was late afternoon as the sun continued to shine onto the ground through the gaps the trees did not cover. The buzz of bug pokemon echo throughout the woods along with the crunches of dead leaves of Ash and Gary's footsteps. It felt awkward for Ash without his hat. Without it, some of the hair that was tucked under fell just above his eyes. He could not exactly make out Gary's expression; which seemed to have a mixture of calm, grief and anger. "So how's the gym business been going for you lately?" He asked shrugishly.

Gary keeps his eyes ahead of him and grunts. "Less exciting than one would think." Despite his strange expression, Gary spoke with the same sarcastic, confident tone when him and Ash were rivals. "Most trainers try to avoid coming to my gym, but those who do come usually aren't much of a challenge." He took a breath before continuing. "But I can't complain so…"

Ash thought back to the day after he had his dream with Arceus; Back at the meeting where he told Lance, Gary, his mom, Misty, Gary and Oak…

"Interesting," Lance said. "The most powerful pokemon in the world- and possibly the universe, in need of an ordinary human being's help."

"I don't understand." Gary had spoken up. "If Arceus is the most powerful known being, then why would he need our help?"

"Most likely," Oak replied. "There is another being that could equal his power, if not stronger, or it is because whoever is planning on ruling under an iron fist has to be one of us. Human, I mean."

"So what you're saying is," Delia had clarified, "since human beings are the one stirring up trouble, it has to be a human being who is responsible to fix it."

"Exactly."

"But what if it's beyond us?" Misty had asked. "What if we're not able to stop whatever is coming?"

"We _will _be able to stop it" Ash answered. "Because we have the one thing that humans have never had. But to be honest, I do not know what it is yet. That's why I have to go and find out." Ash hadn't told them yet about him leaving again. All except for Professor Oak. Lance raises a brow. Gary looks at Ash with confused eyes. His mother said nothing but he could see the pain on her face. Oak had a hand on Delia's shoulder, saying nothing. Misty, with disbelief on her face, understood what he meant immediately.

"Ash?"

Ash is brought back to the present and shakes his head. When he looked up he saw that Gary was watching him intently. "You alright? You look like you've been thinking about unhappy memories."

"As a matter of fact, I was." Ash replied solemnly.

Gary shrugs. "Hopefully they'll fade over time. Then again, maybe they won't. But don't beat yourself up over it."

Ash began to feel bad for Gary. After Ash had defeated him for the Champion Title, Gary had lost the will to continue his pokemon adventure. So instead he became a Gym Leader, taking Giovanni's place after the Team Rocket incident 2 years ago. "How's your sister? Still working at the Pokemon Grooming Center?"Ash asked, hoping to change the subject.

Gary shrugs. "I talked to her a few days ago and seems business is going well…" Gary looks at Ash with a half smile. "From what I could tell from, you and Misty had grown a real strong bond with each other."

Ash smiles shyly. "You can definitely say that."

"So did you…" Gary hesitates. "You know." He taps his lips. Ash answers by grinning from ear to ear. Gary lets out a whoop, wraps his arms around Ash's neck, forcing him to bend down, and gives him a noogy. "My boy!" he exclaimed. "'bout time you've done something with your life beside pokemon!"

Ash shoves him off, still grinning. "And you of all people are going to pester me about girls? When was the last time you even left your _gym_?"

Gary gives a hardy laugh. "Let me tell you man, women take a lot more time out of you than you think. And I don't mean any stereotype, but it's the truth."

Ash hesitates before he says anything else. He wasn't sure exactly how else to ask, but he'd thought he'd go ahead and wing it. "So about the talk you wanted to have…"

Gary smile fades as he stopped and gritted his teeth, indicating that whatever the subject was it wasn't going to be pleasant. "It's about my grandfather." He seethed. Ash's gut churns, and without waiting for a response, Gary continues. "He, and along with my sister, is all I got left, Ash." His breathing became heavy. "Do you have any idea what it's like; growing up knowing your parents will never be there to see it? Since we had begun our journey, all the trash talk and pushing you around was so it would make the pain go away. And for a while, it worked." Tears fill his eyes and his voice became rough. "About a year after you left, my sister and I found out that our grandfather is diagnosed with Fields disease. Imagine! With the help of pokemon, we were able to cure every illness out there!" Gary had ferociously kicked up a small pile of leaves from the ground. His face is now red with rage. "The rarest sickness in the world, and it had to be HIM!" Gary balled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the pine tree next to him. When he pulled it back, his knuckles were covered in blood. It didn't seem to hurt him, or at least he didn't show it.

Ash could only stand and watch calmly as Gary looked at his possibly broken hand; his face streaked with fallen tears, but didn't bother to wipe them away. "Gary." Ash said sternly. Gary turns to him as Ash put both hands on his shoulders. "Oak wasn't just a professor to me. He treated me like his _own_ grandson. Do you know how much it probably means to him to see us working together as partners instead of rivals? Maybe all this time he knew what was coming and he wanted you to know how much he loves you." Ash doesn't wait for a reply and continues. "Even though my mother was only 19 when she had me, she told me that my father wouldn't have wanted nothing more than to see the birth of his son. Can you imagine what _that_is like? That war took as much from me as you. Only that you actually had a sibling to help watch over you." Ash shakes Gary from looking at his hand and into his eyes. "Your gramps treated my mother like she was his own daughter after that war. After you and I kicked Team Rocket out of our hometown, you felt like a brother to me. And I'm sure your gramps wouldn't want anything more than to see us that way."

Gary looks back down at his injured hand which hung at his side, but says nothing. After a moment he finally replies. "He always liked you better." He said dejectedly. "Even when I was the best; even when I became champion, but in the end you were still his favorite." He looks Ash in the eyes, and his voice becomes strong. "He liked you the most because you had the two things I didn't: you loved and trusted your pokemon." Before Ash could reply, Gary embraced him in a strong hug with his good arm. Ash was surprised at first, but shook it off and returned the hug. "You were always my brother. And always will-."

Gary was interrupted by the ringing of Ash's Xtrancsiever. Grunting in annoyance, Ash answers it. "Lyra, we'll be back soon, we just need a minute-."

"Actually, you need to get back here _now._" Misty's voice said; the tone in her voice was filled with urgency. "No time to explain, but you need to see this for yourself." And the connection cuts off.

Ash's mind raced as he and Gary sprinted through the woods; back towards the clearing. He had no idea what to expect when they got there. Was Arceus attacking? Ho-oh or Lugia? Ash looks up to see the clear blue sky; the sun still shining brightly over them. No clouds or lightning, so what is it that's so urgent? From the way Misty sounded, he knew deep down it wasn't anything good.

Gary has his bleeding hand clutched to his chest as the duo ran side-by-side, hastening back to the clearing. By the time they got to the edge of the clearing, the first thing they saw was the group all standing up; looking towards the east side of where Ash and Gary were facing. Ash looks to his right, and standing between the group and the edge of the clearing, was Entai; but it wasn't the beast that put Ash and Gary in a shocked silence. It was what's lying across its back. Ash and Gary ran to the group as Entai trudged exhaustedly towards them; carrying a very beaten, and almost unconscious Mewtwo.

The group gaped and stared in silence as Entai stopped several yards away from them. Tiredly, it crouches onto its stomach; panting heavily and taking in every second of rest to use. Ash was first to break out of his stupor, and hurried over to Entai to pull Mewtwo off its back. Ethan, also breaking out of his shock, follows suit to help.

As Ash and Ethan put Mewtwo's arms over each of their shoulders, Leandra looks at Gary with concern, and her gaze falls to his bloody hand which was still clutched to his chest. Her eyes widen in shock. "Holy cow, what happened?! Did you two get into a…?" She doesn't finish her sentence, and looks back up at Gary, who shrugs.

"Naw. Actually, it was me and a tree, who went at it. But I'm sure it's learned its lesson not to mess with Gary the Extraordinary."

Leandra rolls her eyes. "Whatever." They look back towards Entai to see Ash and Ethan now carrying Mewtwo towards them. While doing so, Grove walks over to Gary.

"Here, give me your hand." She said politely.

Gary grins mischievously. "Now, aren't you a little young to be asking my hand? I don't think many people ask out people who are 5 years older than they are."

Grove calmly grabs his hurt hand, rather a bit tightly, and Gary seethes in pain. "I'm 14, by the way." She says, ignoring his sarcasm. "Underestimation is the best weapon against the ignorant."

Gary gives a painful laugh. "Everyone has their strategy. So I guess being short _does _have its advantages." While holding his hand with her left, Grove Places her right gently onto his cut knuckles. Gary winces but doesn't utter a sound. Soon, the wounds began to heal and all that was left was the blood that escaped. Gary opens and closes his blood-covered hand, looking very impressed. "Awesome."

"Uh, guys," Leandra spoke up, "we have other things to worry about."

Ash and Ethan had set Mewtwo down in front of the group in a sitting up position. Ash stayed kneeling next to Mewtwo, while Ethan stood back up and joined Lyra's side. Ash's expression was filled with concern, urgency, and despair. "Mewtwo, what happened? Are you alright?!" Ash looks and beckons at Grove; imploringly her to come over.

She nods in understanding and hurries over to Ash's side. Mewtwo looked her as though he had seen her before, but couldn't recall it. When she raised her hand to place on his shoulder, his eyes widen. _Don't- _was all he could say before Grove placed her hand on his shoulder. She concentrates for a split second before she gasps and froze in place.

"Grove!" Ash cried in alarm, and reached out with both hand and grabbed Grove's arm clutching Mewtwo's shoulder. Upon touching her arm, Ash's surrounding's disappears and he finds himself standing in an empty street of a large city. He looks around and realizes he was in the plaza in Castelia City, Unova. The asphalt and grass of the plaza was littered with debris and trash. The sky was completely engulfed with dark clouds, blocking the Sun's light. Ash looks south towards the docks to the ocean, and watched as people began to file out of the buildings and headed towards the dock. They all dressed normally, however Ash could make out something attached to every person's left shoulder of their shirt, and recognized it immediately. It was Team Plasma's emblem.

_Can anyone hear me? _Grove's whimpered voice spoke into Ash's head. Ash follows the crowd heading towards the docks as he looks over their heads to find Grove, but is unable to spot her.

_Grove?_ Ash thought. He wasn't exactly sure how her telepathy works, or if it even works for humans, but it was all he could do. _Are you ok? Where are you?_

_Follow the crowd, Ash. _Was the last thing Grove said hurriedly before he somehow sensed Grove leave his mind.

_Grove! _He cried in his head. She doesn't respond. Ash takes a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down and continued to follow the crowd. By the time they finally made it to the docks, Ash could see in the center dock was a large stage set up with a huge banner set up which presented Team Plasma's symbol. The stage was surrounded by a handful of Plasma grunts, Golurks and Conkeldurrs.

Standing atop of the stage was Ghetsis, who still wore the same toga he had worn the last time Ash had tangoed with him. Except this time, it was white, instead of black. His long green hair had become so pale, Ash could make out a hint of white in it. Ghetsis held a silver staff about five feet long to his left with, of course, the Plasma emblem at the top. But it wasn't Ghetsis that made Ash's stomach flop. It was Grove, who sat in a small chair next to Ghetsis; eying the floor with her hands on her lap and her fingers intertwined.

She looked a bit older; and instead of the clothing that she wore back at the clearing, she wore a black dress; her lightning yellow hair dyed to ink black and tied back into a bun.

Ghetsis raises his free right hand and the murmurs in the crowd die down completely. His red eye-piece on Ghetsis's right eye glints as he spoke with a strong and proud voice. "Today, we celebrate the day where we bring all of Unova, Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Kalos together, and form a vast, and powerful empire!" The crowd stays silent as Ghetsis looks among them. When he looked towards where Ash was standing, Ghetsis seemed to have stopped and looked him in the eye for a split second before he continued. "But alas, the region of Hoenn still burns with the desire to rebel. With many of the legendary Trio from all over the eastern hemisphere take their side, along with the help of the Big Three." Ghetsis laughs bitterly. "But their stubborn actions will only bring them more suffering once I have put them down. With the power of which I have discovered, and the abilities my old friend Cyrus has given me, total domination is within my grasp!" More murmurs from the crowd erupts, and Ghetsis raises his staff before slamming the hilt of it to the stage. "SILENCE." He booms.

The crowd goes silent again, and Ghetsis then gestures to Grove, who is still eying the floor. "And to be sure order and control is kept, we will obtain the last of the powers that the so-called Great Arceus had given the Chosen, and rule the world over an Iron Fist!" Ghetsis takes a step to the side to reveal a small metal cube device. The device powers on and projects a screen about 10 by 15 feet dimension. On the screen, four photos appear on the projection. Each image was a photo of a person which Ash could see was May, the girl he had traveled with across Heonn on his adventures. From shoulders up, she wore her red t-shirt; and a red bandana wrapped around the top of her head which held down her long brunette hair.

The next image was of course, Ash. But when he saw the photo, it was him walking through the woods, with Gary at his side. A cold tingle flows down Ash's spine. There was someone in the woods with them.

The third image presented someone Ash knew well. Dawn's blue hair was tied back in a ponytail; her beanie cap absent. Her face looked much older and more resilient; her ocean blue eyes looking into the camera as if she really meant business.

The final image showed a boy who Ash did not recognize. He looked to be 17 or 18, with long messy brown hair that could have fallen over his brown eyes, but was held up by a red visor hat.

All four images showed on the projection as Ghetsis speaks up again. "The last of the Chosen now makes their last and futile stand in Heonn. However, one of them is hiding among you, somewhere in the crowd."

Ash wanted to shout; tell Grove to run, but before he could, the world around him deteriorates as he and Grove fell on their back, away from Mewtwo, gasping and sweating. Grove clutches to Ash's shirt, digging her face into his shoulder and sobbed. He puts an arm around her as he brushes his hand through her hair. Trying to control his own breathing, and spoke with as much assurance as he could muster. "It's okay. It's over. It was just a dream." But deep inside, Ash knew it most likely wasn't.

Misty and Leandra rushed over to them and kneeled next to them, their eyes wide and petrified. "Are you alright?" Misty asked Ash, trying very hard not to lose her cool. "What happened?" Ash looks up at Misty with an expression which clearly said, _not now._ Misty purses her lips and nods, stood up, and turned to Mewtwo angrily. "What did you do to them?" She demanded.

Mewtwo shuts his eyes. _As I battled Arceus, I have seen its visions of your world. _Leandra held out her arms to Grove, who finally detached herself from Ash, and sniffled. The two girls sat down as Ash stood, his right shoulder damp from Grove's tears, and strode over to Mewtwo and knelt down in front of him.

"We need to get you to Mt. Quena." He said. "The water will heal you-."

_I will not make it in time. _Mewtwo said calmly.

Misty's jaw drops slightly and kneels next to Ash, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Mewtwo opens his eyes and looks sternly at Ash. _For four years I have watched over you. _Mewtwo reaches out weakly with his right arm and places its hand on Ash's heart. _When I first encountered you, Ash Ketchum, I felt the heart and soul stronger than any other being I have ever encountered. Now it is time for you to take on your greatest challenge. I cannot see the future, but I know for certain that you will achieve the impossible; and defy destiny._

Ash listened in disbelief, clearly showing he didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "No. We're going to help. We have to. Please, there must be some way…" His voice trails off as Mewtwo shook its head.

_I'm sorry. _Mewtwo takes its hand away from Ash and holds it out in front of him. Its hand glows as blues energy formed and began to take the shape of an object. The energy dies and in Mewtwo's hand, was Ash's Expo baseball cap. Mewtwo holds Ash's hat out to him, who took it into his hands as if it were his very life.

Ash looks down at his hat in his hands before looking back up to Mewtwo. "Will I ever see you again?" He croaked.

Mewtwo manages a small nod. _In good time__. And Ash… _Ash's eyes had trailed down to the ground, and looked up to see Mewtwo, who without a mouth, seemed to smile. _Tell the others that I am at an understanding._

Ash swallows and nods. "I will. I promise." Mewtwo nods back and closes its eyes. Its entire body began to glow white and shimmer, becoming more and more bright until they could only see his outline. The gang forms a semicircle and watched in astonishment as Mewtwo's form began to dissipated; a gust of wind blowing and carrying the sparkles of what use to be the Legendary Mewtwo, and disappeared into the sky.

Everyone was still frozen in shock and amazement except for Ash, who still looked down solemnly at his hat. Everyone breaks their gaze at the sky and fixes their attention at Ash. After a brief moment, Ash turns away, puts on his hat, and spoke. "Everyone go home and see your family." He said strong and softly. He turns to face the group. "The day after tomorrow, meet me at the Cerulean City airport. If you wish not to come, I will not hold it against you. We will leave for Sinnoh at 6 P.M sharp. I will not wait for you."

"Wait," Grove spoke up curiously, "where are you going?"

Before he could answer, Misty spoke up. "_We _are going to Mt. Quena to visit some old friends." Misty walks over to Ash and links her arm into his. "Isn't that right?"

Ash looks at her and smiles. "Nowhere I'm going that you won't."

"But, ummm, we _are _going to avoid the bugs, right?"

"Okay, love birds." Leandra spoke up, her face looking grossed out. "You can save that when _I'm _not here."

Ash laughs and gazes at Gary, who stood uncomfortably. "What about you, Gary?"

Gary grunts and shrugs. "I need to go visit gramps for a little bit. After that, I'll have a chat with good ol' Pryce."

Ash nods. "Ok then. We have ourselves a plan."

"Uhhh," Ethan spoke up. "Could you please tell us what the heck happened to you and Grove with Mewtwo?"

Ahs's expression darkens. "We'll fill you in on that later. Because right now, we have another problem." Everyone's eyes are on Ash, and he continues. "Someone is here with us. Whoever it is, he or she took a photo of Gary and I while we were walking through the woods."

As though listening to what Ash is saying, Entai, who now stood back up, pounced and thundered into the woods towards the Plateau. A few seconds after Entai disappeared into the trees, a couple human voices cry out and followed by a pokemon's. Three figures burst into the clearing from where Entai had exited, who thundered behind them right at their heels.

The first thing Ash could make out was the large "R" on the front of a man and woman's uniform, who looked to be in their early twenties. The man had long blue hair which went down to his chin and wore a white uniform. Whilst the woman with the long violet hair wore a short white skirt, a long sleeve shirt which shows her belly, and black go-go boots. And running between them, Ash could easily make out as Meowth, who yelled out and tried desperately to keep up.

Right as Ash thought they might run into the group, the trio collapse and breaths heavily on their knees. "Our cover blown, a disgrace we are!" The woman exclaimed.

"How could we be spotted from a position so far?" The man moaned.

With no surprise to Ash, the Meowth said, "Oh forget it, we got caught, just blow us into the stars!"

"Uhhh," Lyra said, baffled. "Did that Meowth just talk?"

Ash doesn't reply. He crosses his arms and looks down at the Team Rocket members in amusement. "Jessie, James and Meowth, it's been a while." Entai trots past the trio and stands at the group's side, and gave a low growl. "Easy boy." Ash said softly, patting its side. "They're not that dangerous."

The woman named Jessie stands up clenches her fist at Ash, her face fuming. "Oh, well aren't _you _optimistic! All those yeas we spent chasing you around was nothing but a game of cat and mouse! We were only toying with you to bring your guard down and swoop in and take your Pikachu!" Pikachu, who hopped in front of Ash, crouched into a pouncing position, his cheeks flaring with electricity.

_Pika! _ He growled.

"I don't recall that pla-" James began, standing up, but was knocked back down with blow to the top of his head from Jessie.

"Be quiet!" She snapped. "You're making us look like fools!"

"And you haven't already?" Misty mocked.

Jessie turns bright red as though she were about to explode, but Ash steps up a few feet away from her, also looking to be set off. "What are you doing spying on us?" He demanded.

Meowth looks at him in confusion. "Spying? That's not _exactly_ what we were sent for."

"Well, since Team Rocket disbanded, and you're the only ones here with us, you have to be working for Ghetsis or Cyrus!"

"You think we would ever work _those _psychos?" James spoke up.

"Are you saying that you still work for Team Rocket?" Ethan asked. "They disbanded, again, months ago!"

"Ah," Jessie sang, waving her pointing finger at them. "But there are a few chosen by our leader himself, who works underground to find the special ones with great power."

"You mean this?" Ash asked calmly. His face became stern as he holds up his left hand which began to spark with electricity, and a small mini lightning bolt shoots from his hand and into the ground at the feet of the trio. Team Rocket yelps in surprise and fall their rump. Ash's expression turns from calm to infuriated. "TELL GIOVANNI THAT I WILL NOT FOR A SINGLE SECOND TOLERATE HIS INVOLVEMENT WITH WHATEVER HE"S PLANNING!" Ash yelled.

Misty stares at him in shock. "Ash!" She cried.

Ash's eyes widen in realization and shakes his head. His expression softens and looked at Misty, who gazed back in fear and concern. Ash grits his teeth and turns back to Team Rocket, who climbed back to their feet. "You see, the thing is..." Meowth said nervously. "We're not under Giovanni's command anymore. In fact, even _we _haven't seen him for two years!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

4 years earlier

Driftveil City

The bitter iciness if the winter air chilled Hilbert's face numb as he casually strolls across the small bridge towards the Cold Storage. Ice covers most of the asphalt, which Hilbert had to carefully avoid and keep from slipping onto his rump. He wore a hood over his red and black baseball cap, further shading his grim facial expression from other pedestrians. His hands in the pockets of his blue jacket, he makes his away around the Cold Storage, stopped and stood at the entrance of the building.

Over the past year since his sister left, he had traveled up and down Unova in search of the Seven Sages. As he did so, his friends, Cheren and Bianca, have parted ways in order to chase their own dreams. As far as he knew, Cheren completed his Pokemon Teaching Degree and now teaches at a pokemon school in Aspertia City. Several months ago, he was one of the few who agreed to take an improved LASIK laser eye surgery experiment to correct his vision. It was a success, and is now living happily as he guided future trainers on their adventure.

Bianca, on the other hand, stayed in Nuvema Town and works as Professor Juniper's assistant. However, after several weeks Bianca was caught in a terrible motor accident. Glass from the car shattered into her face, and caused horrible damage to her eyesight. If it wasn't for the technology they had today, Bianca would have most likely have been blind for the rest of her life.

Upon hearing of Bianca's accident, Cheren ran right out of his class and took the soonest possible plane to as close to Nuvema Town as possible. By the time he had gotten to Bianca's hospital, she had been in a coma for two days. and for the next 4 days, Cheren did not leave her side until she finally came to. Her eyes were bandaged, ans she awakes to feel her right hand cupped into someone else's soft, familiar hands.

"Ch-Charen?" She asked weakly.

"The one and only." He answered softly, his eyes on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I had a horrible dream, Cheren." She whimpered. "I saw Hilbert and Hilda and... oh god, Cheren."

"What did you dream about?" Cheren asked promptly.

"I-I saw Hilbert and he... he attacked her."

A lump rises in Cheren's throat. "Ok, slow down." He urged gently. "What happened?"

Bianca's voice croaks. "His eyes were dark, Cheren. They was no color in his eyes!" She began to breath faster and heavier. "Hilda was lyiing against a wall of some grand hall, and-and I don't know if she was unconscious or-."

"Shhh. It's alright. It was just a dream."

"I also saw N." Cheren leans over Bianca and looks down at her beautiful smooth face. Bianca continues. "He was fighting Hilbert. N, I mean." She takes a deep shaky breath. "I can't remember how, or what they were fighting with, but-."

"That's enough Bianca." Cheren said. "Don't torture yourself like that. whatever you saw it was just a dream. I swear it to you."

Bianca turns her head towards where she could hear Cheren's voice. "Cheren?"

Cheren's heart flops. "Yes?"

"...you promise?"

Cheren could no longer stand it and leans down to kiss Bianca on the lips. It was only for a full second, and Cheren leans back up and replies, "I promise."

Hilbert had not heard of Bianca's accident until the day she was released from the hospital several days later. By that time he was all the way up in Icurris City. Having found five of the seven, Ghetsis and the final Sage have yet to be accounted for. But after a tip from the last Sage, Rood, Hilbert remembered, who he had found a week earlier at the end of Route 18…

Rood stood at the foot of the beach, watching the sun as it settled over the Atlantic Ocean. He wore his large light brown clergy robes and his long beard and mustache as long as to down the bottom of his neck. Hilbert strode down noisily over the sand towards the old man and stood at his side, saying nothing, and he too watched as the sun set. Nothing was spoken for a moment before Rood broke the silence.

"It smells of the sea here." He said soothingly. "This place has the same ocean smell as where I was born…"

Hilbert grunts and shrugs. "Well, it _is _the Atlantic Ocean. I'm sure maybe where you came from must have been the only place you've ever been."

Rood chuckled. "Ghetsis wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for like-minded people."

Hilbert turns away from the sea and looks at Rood conspicuously. "You mean he was looking for people who follow his cause?"

Rood nods but does not take his eyes off of the sunset. "Yes. From the moment we met, he understood what I desired." He finally turns and looks at Hilbert with a slump expression. "The ability to understand the minds and the needs of others…"

"Taking people's pokemon and ruling them in tyranny is _not _under _any _circumstances a way to understand our desires." Hilbert snapped.

Rood sighs and nods. "I use to believe our actions were necessary for what I _thought_ we were trying to achieve. Those abilities are what everyone needs to survive. My lord N is a kind and excellent person who understands the hearts of pokemon. But conversely, perhaps his ability to understand the hearts and feelings of people is not developed enough."

Hilbert remembers back at N's castle, where N, or Natural, as Cheren told him, had shown affection towards Hilda which at first made him want to cringe. Hilbert still wasn't sure if he could ever trust him after what he did, but after his siter helped him realize his mistakes and how others felt…

Shaking his head, Hilbert back to the sea, "From what I could tell, it must have been devastating for him to find out his whole life was a lie."

Rood nods in agreement. "Even all of that, was a part of the perfection of Ghetsis' plan. When it comes to Ghetsis, I cannot separate the truths from the lies."

Hilbert scowls. "He's nothing but a sick excuse of a human being. He cares nothing for anyone else; N, the Shadow Triad, even you. Only himself."

Rood shrugs. "Someday, if my lord N develops the ability to understand the feelings of people as well as pokemon, I would like us to gather again."

"By, 'us to gather again', you better not mean-."

"I mean," Rood clarified, "us as in the other ex-Plasma members who have realized their wrong and will do whatever it takes to redeem themselves. More than anything, I want to see N confront Ghetsis."

Before Hilbert could reply, he hears footsteps in the sand behind them and both Hilbert and Rood turn around to see Looker of the International Police hurrying over towards them. He wore the same outfit he had worn when he visited him at his house; and several more times as he found each Sage.

Looker stopped several feet in front of Rood, and spoke with authority. "I am an officer of the International Police, and there many things you must tell me at once!"

Rood turns his attention towards Hilbert for a moment, and back to Looker. "If that is what you desire." He replied.

Looker nods and smiles at Hilbert. "Many thanks! Now with Ghetsis withstanding, there is but one more Sage still at large." Hilbert remains silent as Looker pulls out a pair of handcuffs, and with Rood's cooperation, cuffs his hands behind his back. Hilbert stands where he was standing as he watched Looker escort the Sage towards the road where his police cruiser waited. Rood stops halfway up and turns back towards Hilbert, and announced, "I'm sure you'll find my last fellow Sage in a, _cold_, situation as we speak." And continued the rest of the way without another word.

As Hilbert stood at the front entrance of the Cols Storage, he pulls back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his Xtrancsiever, which told the time at 5:38 P.M. Pulling the sleeve back down, Hilbert cups hands over his nose and mouth and breathed out hot air to help ease the stinging numbness on his hands and face before opening the door and stepping inside.

The storage was no warmer than it was outside. It was massive, but didn't really contain anything more than a bunch of shipping containers. No one was there, and that's how Hilbert preferred it to be. Who knows if anything might go down if he had walked into a trap. He makes his way through the maze of disorganized containers until coming up to a particular one that Hilbert was looking for. The blue shipping container sat in the dark corner of the building with its steel doors slightly ajar. Taking one final look around to be sure he was alone, Hilbert pulls back the hood of his jacket and steps towards the container.

The hinges squeal in protest as Hilbert opened the doors of the container. He pulls the doors completely open to allow light to flood into the dark container; revealing frozen boxes stacked to ceiling behind an old man in a very large purple overcoat and thick thermal boots. The Sage faces towards the door, squinting slightly at the sudden exposure to light. As his eyes adjusted, Hilbert steps in and looks at the Sage in pity. Once the Sage could make out Hilbert clearly, he chuckles.

"So, you returned?" Zinzolin asked in amusement. "You're an odd trainer."

"Not as odd as seeing you hiding in the exact same spot we caught you at when you were running from Clay." Hilbert replied flatly. "Kind of pathetic, actually."

Zinzolin ignores the remark. "Breathing," He says. "having a heart that beats. That is simple existence and nothing more for a living being." Hilbert raises a brow but says nothing. Zinzolin continues. "That may be the definition of living, but I don't think it defines life." Zinzolin begins to pace back and forth left and right of the container. "The experiences of joy and suffering are a vital part of being alive. Ghetsis gave me the sensation of being truly alive…"

"By stealing pokemon?" Hilbert asked in distaste.

The Sage stops pacing. "Hmm what _did _he mean to accomplish? That isn't what's important."

Hilbert crosses his arms. "Then tell me, what _is _important in your point of view?"

Zinzolin shifts and cuff his gloved hand over his face, breathing out to warm his face, and lowers them. "Right now, I'm shivering. I'm suffering, but I'm alive."

"So what's your point?"

"Pokemon and people live by being together and relying on one another. That might be how you feel."

"Why are you telling me about the importance of pokemon and people when your whole plan was to separate them in the first place?"

The Sage shrugs. "As you know, my lord N's dream was to liberate pokemon from their pokeballs. As a Sage, it is our job to follow through with our former king's wishes. But since your faithful sister had crushed that dream, he is roaming the world to understand what other's beliefs and point of views. So is it necessary to separate people and pokemon?" he rubs his chin. "But that does not matter now." Zinzolin face hardens as he gazes Hilbert. "From what I can predict, you, Hilbert Black, will have a difficult challenge in front of you in the future. There will be a dilemma that you cannot be able to control, and pose a dangerous threat to your own sister."

Anger and confusion boils within Hilbert. What could Zinzolin possibly mean by that? "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Hilbert seethed, "but I will _die_ before I would _ever _intentionally bring harm to her."

Zinzolin hums in amusement. "Your love and safeguard of a loved one is truly stronger than what I have ever witnessed."

A shadow figure blocks most of the light into the container, and Hilbert didn't have to look back to see Looker walk past him and over to Zinzolin. "Indeed!" He aclaimed in agreement. "I am an officer of the International Police, and I demand to hear all you know about Team Plasma!"

The Sage shivers. "It's too cold and I'm tired of shivering here. If you give me some time to think, I'll tell you what I know. So… take me with you."

Looker nods and turns to Hilbert. "I can't thank you enough for the help you have dedicated to us!" Looker strolls over and puts his hands on Hilbert's shoulders. "Curiously, there is a topic I believe I must share with you."

"Fire away." Hilbert said flatly.

Looker hesitates. "A report has reached my ears of someone far from here. Indeed, this someone has spotted a person riding the back a… dragon pokemon."

_Hilda. _Hilbert thought.

As though reading his mind, Looker quickly added, "We do not know for sure which of the legendary is. So I substantiate the substance of this information." Looker pats his shoulder. "Until next time, I say cheers to you!"

After Looker and the final Sage had left, Hilbert stands there, thinking, wondering what Zinzolin had recently said. It just wasn't possible. He would never hurt his sister, would he?


End file.
